Dress Whites & Divas
by ijnfleetadmiral
Summary: His sister and brother-in-law were killed in a car accident. He was awarded guardianship of his seven-year-old niece, a WWE fan. When said niece meets her favorite Diva, will the career jet jock ignore the sparks between them or not? Michelle McCool / OC
1. Chapter 1

**Dress Whites & Divas**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers. If I did own the franchise, my life would be a helluva lot better than it currently is.

**Pairings:** Michelle McCool / OC; mentions of Maria / John, Candice / Jeff, Ashley / Matt, and Mickie / surprise.

**Chapter One**

Seven-year-old Kailyn Samuels had officially proclaimed this to be the worst day of her life. Right now, she should've been in the gym with the rest of her elementary school, enjoying a visit from several WWE superstars, but no...she had to pick today - of all days - to get a stomachache.

She'd been heartbroken when the nurse told her to lie down, and even though the assembly had started only about ten minutes ago and Kailyn kept saying she felt a lot better, she was still going to miss it because Mrs. Nichols, the school nurse, had told her she had a fever and that she probably needed to go home. That meant the school would have to call her uncle to come pick her up. Oh well...at least she would miss math. Uncle Brent wouldn't appreciate being called away from duty, but he also never hesitated to put aside his job for his niece.

Kailyn's world had been turned upside down when her parents, James and Linda, had been killed by a drunk driver. Then five-year-old Kailyn had been sent to live with Linda's younger brother Brent, then a Lieutenant in the U. S. Navy. At first, Brent hadn't wanted to be saddled with a Kindergartner, especially since his Navy career - that of an F-18 pilot - didn't really have regular business hours, and also because he was then serving on the carrier _U. S. S. Abraham Lincoln_. But he'd also said there was no way he was going to let his niece be shuffled around the family like unwanted baggage, so he transferred to a position at N.A.S. Oceana.

The first year had been rough; Kailyn had sorely missed her parents, and Brent tried to help her as best he could. The situation was eased a bit by the arrival of Kailyn's great-uncle Herbie, who - despite being eccentric; he'd never quite accepted the fact that the Civil War had now been over for nearly 150 years, and still despised 'Yankees' with every fiber of his being - had taken Kailyn under his wing and been a great source of comfort when needed.

Even so, Uncle Herbie had never failed to remind Brent that Kailyn needed 'a mother's care', which was something neither he nor Brent could give her. However, over the past two years, Brent had developed a deep bond with his niece, who had blossomed under the care of her uncle and great-uncle. Kailyn had started watching the WWE's weekly programs shortly before their parents had died, and Brent - a fan of the franchise himself - hadn't discouraged her from watching. Every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday nights, the two would sit in front of the television and cheer their favorite superstars on. Pay-per-view Sundays were big too, for Brent never missed ordering them now that he'd been assigned to shore duty.

Kailyn loved the Divas. She admired how they strived to make their mark in a grueling lifestyle, where the potential for injury was very, very real. Her favorite Diva was Michelle McCool, and she'd dressed up as the blonde Diva the previous Halloween. Brent had taken pictures of her in costume, and had given Kailyn a copy of the best one to give to Michelle if by some chance Kailyn got to meet her. But now it looked like that chance had come and gone.

Kailyn sighed. At least she knew Brent would try and take her mind off it the entire weekend; they'd probably go spend the day flying in the _Rebel Pride_, the World War II-vintage Grumman TBF 'Avenger' torpedo plane the two of them had painstakingly restored to mint condition. Every year, Brent flew it in the annual air show that was held at Norfolk's airport, and the smartly-painted aircraft never failed to impress the crowds.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Michelle McCool couldn't believe her lousy luck. She'd been all set to come out onstage, but one of those stupid stiletto heels she'd been given to wear had snapped, bending her ankle the wrong way and sending her to the floor. At least she'd taken her spill backstage and not out there where everyone could see.

The school's Principal and several other people ran over to her and helped her up, but she quickly discovered that she couldn't bear her full weight on her right ankle.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. McCool!" the Principal - _Mr. Victors_, Michelle recalled vaguely - stammered frantically. "I'll get the nurse for you so your ankle can get looked at."

"Just help me to wherever she is...it'd probably be easier for her," Michelle replied, and Victors nodded eagerly.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Kailyn's melancholy was interrupted by a commotion on the other side of the screen. The principal was apologizing profusely to somebody for something that happened, and a woman's voice - which sounded fairly familiar - was repeatedly telling him that she was all right.

"Don't worry, ma'am," Mrs. Nichols was saying, "you just twisted it slightly. We'll put an ice pack on it and you'll be fine by Monday, although it might be sore throughout the weekend. I wouldn't recommend any matches at the shows."

"Thanks," the woman who'd been saying she was all right replied. The sound of an ice pack being filled could be heard, and then the sound of it rattling as the nurse gave it to the unknown woman. Then Mrs. Nichols' footsteps faded as she left the office. Unable to resist, Kailyn slid off her cot and peeked around the screen that separated her cot from the rest of the office. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Michelle McCool sitting on the other cot, holding a bag of ice to her ankle.

Kailyn froze when Michelle looked up and saw her and smiled at her.

"Hi...what's your name?"

Kailyn finally remembered how to speak.

"Kailyn," she replied.

"I'm Michelle," her favorite Diva replied, and Kailyn nodded.

"I know...you're my favorite Diva."

Michelle smiled.

"I am? Thank you! Would you like my autograph?"

Kailyn nodded and grabbed her Hannah Montana purse to pull out the photo she'd brought for Michelle to sign. After the blonde Diva had signed it, Kailyn produced the photo she'd swiped from Brent's room that morning before heading downstairs. Her brother's photo was one from one of Michelle's bikini photo shoots, and Michelle raised an eyebrow at the photo.

"It's for my uncle," Kailyn explained. "He takes care of me, and I know he'd like your autograph too."

"He takes care of you? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

"They died...some man had too much to drink and hit their car," Kailyn replied, and Michelle's heart wrenched at the statement.

_How sad...she's a sweetheart...it must be killing her._

"So you live with your uncle?"

Kailyn nodded.

"And my Great-Uncle Herbie."

"What's he do?" Michelle asked.

"Uncle Herbie likes to fight Yankees," the little girl stated, and Michelle smiled at this strange statement.

_Ok...talk about a strange job._

Michelle was about to ask the little girl something else when the office was invaded by Divas. Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, and Maria Kanellis all crowded into the room and headed straight for her.

"Are you okay, Michelle?" Mickie asked worriedly.

The blonde nodded. "I just twisted it a little. They said I'd be fine by Monday if I kept ice on it."

Her statement seemed to relax the four women, and Candice noticed Kailyn for the first time.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Kailyn," Michelle replied. "She was in here when I came in."

"I came in with a tummyache, but I felt better by the time the assembly started. I wanted to go, but Mrs. Nichols wouldn't let me." Kailyn stated.

"Are you a wrestling fan, sweetie?" Candice asked, and Kailyn nodded.

"Me and my brother both are. Michelle's my favorite Diva." She reached into her purse again, pulled out a photo, and handed it to Michelle.

"I wanted you to have this...Uncle Herbie took it last Halloween. I dressed up as you."

Michelle was touched when she looked at the picture. In it, Kailyn was dressed in a miniature costume of hers and grinning at the camera. Standing with her was a handsome young man dressed in John Cena apparel and flashing the 'Word Life' hand sign at the camera.

"Look at this," she turned the photo so the other Divas could see, and reactions of 'Aww, how cute!' and 'That's so sweet!' were expressed.

"Is the guy in the picture your uncle?" Ashley asked, and Kailyn nodded.

"He surprised me by dressing up as John Cena. He took me trick-or-treating that night and told everyone we were tag-team partners."

"That's so cute!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Is he single?" Candice muttered under her breath, and Ashley smacked her arm.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend," Kailyn replied. "My Uncle Herbie keeps telling him he needs someone, but he always says he has us."

The conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Nichols.

"Kailyn, what are you doing out of bed?" She turned to Michelle. "I'm sorry if she bothered you and your friends, Ms. McCool."

Michelle and the other Divas shook their heads.

"She's been keeping us company," Michelle replied.

Mrs. Nichols nodded reluctantly before turning to Kailyn. "Kailyn, we've managed to reach your uncle. He'll be here to pick you up shortly."

Having said that, she left them alone again, and the Divas resumed talking to their starry-eyed young fan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter One.

**Notes:** Again, thoughts are in italics.

**Chapter Two**

Lieutenant Brent Samuels was not happy. He'd been up with his squadron on maneuvers when home base called him down and the Squadron Commander informed him his niece was sick at school with a stomachache. Captain Roger Clark (Uncle Roger to Kailyn) had ordered his Operations Officer to "...go get my Little Wingman and get her all better."

Brent swung his emerald green 1959 Cadillac convertible into a parking space in front of Northwood Elementary School and pointedly ignored the interested looks from the group of high-school cheerleaders that were apparently awaiting the release of their younger siblings. He strode inside the school and headed for the front office, lost in his thoughts.

_Poor kid...she's been looking forward to this day for two weeks now, and she missed the assembly because of this. I just hope I can get her over it._

Once in the front office, he was greeted by the secretary, Mrs. Fielding.

"She's in the nurse's office, Lieutenant, and nearly every man in the world would kill to be in her place right now."

Brent raised an eyebrow.

"What? Sick with a stomachache and heartbroken because she missed something she's been looking forward to for two whole weeks?"

Mrs. Fielding shook her head as she fought down a smile.

"No, she's talking to some new friends she made."

Brent looked at her to elaborate further, and when she didn't, excused himself and walked to the nurse's office, stopping dead in the doorway. His sister was sitting on one of the cots, chatting animatedly with five of the most beautiful women in sports entertainment.

_Holy shit_, Brent thought. _Now I see what Mrs. Fielding meant by what she said. I'd take on the entire Iraqi Air Force alone to be in her shoes right now..._

He was jarred from his thoughts by Kailyn noticing him and running over. The five Divas took one look at him and flashed in dazzling smiles, especially when they saw his naval officer's uniform.

"Brent!" his sister exclaimed. "I made some new friends!"

"I see that," her uncle replied and let himself be led over to meet the five women. He shook hands with each one, and noticed that Kailyn saved Michelle for last.

"This is Michelle," she said happily, introducing her favorite Diva to her brother.

Brent tried very hard not to let himself dwell on the fact that the blonde Diva was about one million times hotter in person than she appeared on television. He took Michelle's hand and shook it, but neither expected the figurative spark of electricity that sizzled between them.

"Pleasure," Brent replied, and Michelle smiled.

"Likewise."

"Brent, guess what! Michelle said she's gonna get us tickets for tonight's show downtown! Can we go? Pleeeeaaase?"

Brent sighed inwardly. There was absolutely no way he could say no to this, but still found himself saying,

"I don't know, Kailyn...it's a school night."

"No, it's not...we have Friday off, and next week is only three days and then we're out for the summer."

Brent shook his head as he remembered Kailyn's school schedule. With everything he had on his mind, it was a wonder his brain hadn't short-circuited by now. He was about to reply when Michelle grinned at him, making Brent's insides turn to mush when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'll sweeten the deal, Kailyn...how about some backstage passes as well?"

"That would be sooo cool!" Kailyn squealed, and Brent couldn't help but privately agree. He waited a moment longer before sighing as if reluctant to agree.

"Well, that does it...there's no way we can pass this up."

Kailyn squealed and launched herself at her uncle to hug him. Brent patted her on her shoulder and smiled at the Divas.

"I guess we'll see you ladies later tonight."

The five gorgeous women giggled and smiled before Candice spoke to him.

"What do you do in the Navy, Brent?"

Brent smiled and pointed to the gold pilot's wings on his uniform.

"I'm a fighter pilot...'dress whites and gold wings' and all that."

Michelle rolled her eyes as Maria giggled and Candice and Mickie all but swooned. Kailyn spoke up.

"He's a great pilot...he's been in several dogfights, too."

"'Dogfights'?" Ashley asked, interested.

"Aerial combat," Brent replied. "I was stationed on a carrier in the Persian Gulf back in 2006, and flew combat missions over Iraq."

"He blew up planes, too!" Kailyn supplied, and when the Divas looked to him for translation, Brent laughed.

"Yes, I did...I shot down three Iraqi MiGs during the time I was stationed there."

"So you've been in combat, shot down three planes, and you're a decorated hero?" Mickie asked, batting her eyes at Brent.

Brent smiled awkwardly.

"Yes ma'am...I guess you could say that," he replied.

The five young women all smiled widely at Brent, but before anything else could be said, a cell phone started ringing. The tone sounded familiar, but Brent just couldn't place it.

"Whose phone's ringing?" he asked.

"Yours," Kailyn replied. "Uncle Herbie put that ringtone on your phone last night."

Brent rolled his eyes as he recognized the song now: _Bonnie Blue Flag_.

"Figures," he muttered as he flipped open his phone to answer it.

"Lieutenant Samuels," he answered the call.

_"Lieutenant, this is Lieutenant Hagen with the Richmond Police. Do you know an individual by the name of Herbert Quincy Tanner?"_

_Oh, great_, Brent thought.

"Yes, I do, Lieutenant...what's happened?"

_"Well, sir...did you know it's illegal to have a cannon on your property?"_

"I'm sorry...did you say 'cannon'?" Brent asked incredulously.

_"Yes, sir,"_ Hagen replied. _"Apparently Mr. Tanner signed for this piece when it arrived earlier today, and then proceeded to aim it at the house across the street from you, and practice a few shots with old vegetables to, quote, 'perfect his marksmanship before loading the barrel with the real stuff.'"_

Brent moaned.

_"Lieutenant, I'm actually on my way home right now. Give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be there."_

He hung up and turned to Kailyn.

"We have to go now...Uncle Herbie got his latest reenactment delivery today and he's been trying it out."

"He got the Napoleon?" Kailyn squealed.

"Napoleon?" The Divas looked to Brent for an explanation.

"Replica of a Civil War cannon," Brent absently replied before glancing down at Kailyn.

"You knew about this?"

Kailyn nodded.

"Uncle Herbie swore me to secrecy as a Private in the Army of the Con-fed-er-acy."

Brent smiled weakly.

"Of course he did...why should I expect anything less of him? All right, let's get home so I can feed you before we leave and also keep Uncle Herbie from being arrested."

Candice and Maria giggled. Michelle smiled at Brent.

"I'll have the tickets and backstage passes waiting for you at the box office, ok?"

Brent nodded.

"I need three of them, if that's all right?"

Michelle nodded. "No problem."

Brent smiled at her in thanks and Michelle's insides turned to mush. "We'll see you later...pleasure meeting you all."

"Bye!" Kailyn walked out of the room with her uncle, with the Divas staring after them.

**Up Next:** What happens with Uncle Herbie? Preparations for the evening! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** - See Chapter One.

**Chapter Three**

The moment Kailyn and her uncle were gone, Candice started fanning herself.

"What a hunk! And a fighter pilot...wow!"

"I know!" Mickie jumped in. "How a guy like that is still single is beyond me!"

Maria giggled. "If I didn't have John, I'd go after him."

Michelle grinned and shook her head as she watched her fellow Divas talk amongst themselves about the handsome jet jock that had just left. She knew all they were saying was just that...talk and nothing more. Three of the Divas present were perfectly happy with their significant others - Maria with John, Ashley with Matt, and Candice with Jeff - and Mickie appeared perfectly happy being single.

"Go after him, Mickie!" Candice encouraged the Women's Champ, who shook her head.

"I can't...I'm...seeing someone." Her tone practically begged the others not to press for further information.

"I guess that leaves just one of us single to go after the fighter pilot..." Candice trailed off and grinned at Michelle, who rolled her eyes.

"His niece said he's married to his job...I don't want a workaholic."

"I bet you can convince him that sometimes there are more important things than his job," Candice smirked.

Michelle giggled as she reached over and smacked Candice.

"Whatever...let's head back to the hotel."

The five Divas got up and headed out, still joking amongst themselves about Michelle going after Brent. As she walked, Michelle couldn't help but start thinking, _Would that be such a bad thing?_

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

As Brent turned his Cadillac onto his street, he groaned as he saw two police cruisers, lights flashing, parked on the street in front of his house. Sure enough, a bronze Civil War cannon was parked on the front lawn and aimed across the street - with a pile of tomatoes and cabbages nearby - and his uncle - dressed in his usual outfit of a Confederate Army Major General - was arguing animatedly with a police officer while another was talking on a radio and four others - two of them Bomb Squad - were examining the field piece with interest.

"Stay in the car," Brent told Kailyn as he pulled into the driveway, and his niece immediately cracked her window to hear everything.

Brent got out of the car and headed over to his uncle and the police officer.

"Lieutenant? I'm Brent Samuels."

The police officer nodded tiredly as Uncle Herbie jumped in.

"Brent! This fellow Southerner's gon' take the Napoleon!"

"Is this true?" Brent turned to Hagen, who looked embarrassed.

"Actually, we're not, sir...we have no way of transporting or storing it. We are, however, going to confiscate the powder so your uncle can't fire the weapon anymore."

"How dare you, sir!" Uncle Herbie exclaimed. "You're not a true citizen of the Confederacy...you, sir, are a Northern supporter!"

Hagen motioned Brent aside.

"No disrespect intended, but is he on the level?"

"Most of the time," Brent replied. "I plan to keep a much-closer eye on him from now on."

Hagen nodded. "Then I'll release him into your custody, Lieutenant...please try and keep him out of trouble."

Brent nodded and stood next to his uncle as the Bomb Squad members loaded the sacks of powder into their vehicle. After they left, Brent turned to his uncle.

"Have fun at target practice, General?" he quipped, and his uncle laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Shoulda seen the look on them Yankees' faces when I fired that thing...priceless!"

Brent glowered at him. "You damn near got arrest for firing a freaking cannon at the neighbors' house, Uncle...there's something seriously wrong with you."

"Naw, there ain't, and you know it," Herbie replied. "My mind's sharp as a tack and then some, but I just choose to let ever'body think I'm crazy so's they don't ask me for shit."

Brent nodded, knowing his uncle was right. Herbert Quincy Tanner III had married young and into a rich family. He'd adored his wife Sarah from first sight, and the couple had only ten wonderful years together before a heart ailment claimed Sarah. When she passed away, control of her family's oil company went to Herbie, who capitalized on it and managed to turn a major profit. By now, S & H Petroleum was one of the richest companies in the world, and Herbie - now richer than Croesus and retired as Chairman of the Board - was able to indulge his hobby of Civil War reenactment full-time.

The two men headed up to the house, and as they approached, Kailyn got out of the car and ran over to her uncle, chattering excitedly about her day.

"Uncle Herbie, guess what! We get to go see wrestling tonight and we got backstage passes 'cause I met Michelle McCool in the nurse's office at school today!"

Herbie grinned at his grand-niece. "You did? Well, ain't you lucky! Y'all have fun tonight."

Brent nodded. "We will, and so will you...you're coming with us."

Herbie shook his head. "Thank you, no...I'm gon' show the Napoleon to some o' the boys tonight."

"That was before you nearly got arrested," Brent replied. "You're coming with us tonight. Lord knows what you and 'the boys' would do if I left you alone with a functioning cannon."

"Aw, Brent, we ain't gon' do nuthin' but scare us some Yankees," Herbie complained, but Brent overrode him.

"Uncle, you're coming with us tonight...deal with it. Consider it penance for me having to bail your six out with the cops." He then switched tactics. "And besides, it'd mean a lot to Kailyn if you went with us."

Herbie sighed. "Damnation, boy...you know that always gets me."

Brent grinned and clapped his uncle on the shoulder as they headed into the house. "Of course it does...that's why I use it."

**Up Next:** The family heads to Smackdown! And who's Mickie's mystery sweetheart? Anyone care to guess?

**Author's Notes:** What'd y'all think of Uncle Herbie? To Midieval Mystic: thanks for the review...hope you enjoyed the third chapter! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter One.

**Chapter Four**

The ride to the arena was a joy all its own. Not wanting to subject his car to the rigors of downtown Norfolk, Brent decided to leave his car home and use Herbie's custom heavy-duty Silverado pickup. Seeing as it was Herbie's vehicle, Brent also decided to let his uncle drive them to the arena.

It wasn't the smartest decision he'd ever made; he quickly learned Herbie was not a 'Southern gentleman' on the road.

"Shit or get off the pot, Billy Yank!" Herbie yelled, blaring the horn (which he'd gotten from an old Freightliner semi truck) at a slow-moving Ford Explorer with Rhode Island license plates as he swerved around and cut in front of it, giving a 'up yours' gesture to the driver of a Pontiac Firebird that deigned to honk at him because Herbie had cut him off.

Kailyn giggled from the back, while Brent sat stoically in the passenger seat, even though his inner self was frantically praying they'd make it to the arena alive.

"Where's the damn exit?" Herbie growled, then swore as they hit a rush-hour crawl. "Damnation...I hate downtown traffic."

"It's the next one, Uncle," Brent replied, and Herbie glanced at the approaching sign and nodded in approval.

"Good." He turned to Brent and Kailyn. "Y'all hang on now, hear? I'm gon' get us out this mess."

Before Brent could ask what his uncle meant by that, Herbie looked at the cars around them before announcing, "Ain't no cops around, so here we go!" and whipped the huge pickup onto the shoulder, gunning the engine. In seconds, they were out of the traffic jam and onto the exit ramp.

Ten minutes later, Herbie pulled into a parking space in a parking garage near the arena.

"Here we are...nothin' to it!"

Kailyn giggled from the back. "It's fun when you drive, Uncle Herbie!"

Herbie laughed. "I drive the way I wanna drive, young'un...the hell with that 'defensive driving' crap."

Brent glowered at his uncle.

"It's a miracle you still have that license, with the way you drive."

Herbie laughed at his nephew's comment.

"I ain't killed nobody yet...guess they're gon' wait 'til that happens before they take my keys from me."

Brent fixed his uncle with a hard stare.

"Maybe they will, but I won't. Think about that, Uncle."

Herbie sobered and nodded, knowing his nephew wasn't kidding.

"All right, son...I'll drive careful when y'all are in the car with me."

Brent nodded.

"I appreciate that, Uncle...I'd like to live to make Lieutenant Commander."

Herbie laughed and clapped Brent on the shoulder as they headed into the arena. The family made their way to a ticket window and Brent spoke to the employee manning it.

"I believe we have three tickets with backstage passes reserved for us under the name Samuels."

The employee looked askance at Brent for a moment before checking her computer. She did a double-take when she realized he was right. After checking their IDs, she handed Brent the three passes.

"Enjoy the show."

Brent nodded and gestured for the family to proceed. Upon glancing at their seats, he wasn't surprised to see that they were ringside, something that made Kailyn very happy.

As they settled in their seats and the arena filled to capacity, Herbie looked around and groaned.

"Damnation...I'm gon' have a migraine by the time this is over."

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

The night's matches were every bit as good as Brent and Kailyn had hoped. It was a mix show, meaning superstars from all three brands made appearances. Herbie actually got into the matches, booing every time a superstar that was not from the South won.

About halfway through the show, a Divas match was announced. Boos resounded through the arena as Jillian walked down the ramp, climbed into the ring, and started spouting off about how great a singing voice she had before proceeding to give the crowd a demonstration.

Herbie visibly winced before yelling,

"Stop that caterwaulin', woman...you're makin' my ears bleed!"

Most of the people around them laughed at Herbie's comment. Of course, Jillian paid him no heed to him or the crowd's reaction to her impromptu concert and continued to sing. Herbie glowered at her and finally shook his head in frustration.

"That's it...I cain't stand this no more."

He made to climb over the barrier to silence Jillian himself, while Brent frantically grappled with his uncle to prevent this and Kailyn giggled hysterically at their antics. However, they stopped when a familiar theme blared through the arena:

_You're not enough for me...(ohhh no no)_

_Just another man in love with me...(just another man...heeeyy)_

Kailyn screamed and ran to the barrier as ring announcer Justin Roberts announced,

"This contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky: Jillian! And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida: Michelle McCool!"

The crowd cheered as the blonde Diva ran down to the ring, slapping hands with fans on both sides on the way down. The match was great, with the Florida native pinning her opponent easily. Kailyn cheered as Justin Roberts informed the arena,

"Here is your winner: Michelle McCool!"

Michelle went to each corner of the ring, mounted the turnbuckle, and waved to the crowd, which gave her a standing ovation, when she passed in front of the Samuels', Kailyn shouted Michelle's name and waved frantically. The blonde Diva glanced their way and smiled upon seeing them. Kailyn smiled happily and waved, and Brent sent her a lopsided smile and touched the brim of his baseball cap in a scout's salute, earning him a smile and a wave in return.

As the show continued, a crewmember made his way down to their seats and tapped Brent on the shoulder.

"Mr. Samuels?"

Brent mentally gritted his teeth. He hadn't been called 'Mister' since he was an Ensign. However, he wasn't in uniform, so he decided to let it slide.

"Yes?"

"Would you and your family come with me, sir? I'm to escort you backstage."

Brent nodded and motioned his family to follow the crewmember. Kailyn was bouncing around excitedly, while Herbie smiled at his grand-niece's enthusiasm.

"She ain't excited at all, is she?" he joked, turning to Brent, who smiled.

"Not at all."

It seemed like the moment they got backstage, their escort was dragged off on some production snafu or another, leaving the three of them to their own devices. So the trio made their own way, Kailyn running up to superstars she liked and shaking their hands, always eager to get autographs.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Michelle finished showering and changing out of her wrestling attire, eager to get back to the hotel and get some sleep. She slung her gym bag over her shoulder and headed out of the locker room, stopping and grinning when she saw a familiar fan standing nearby.

"Kailyn!" she called, and the little girl whirled around. A big smile split her face as she took off running toward the blonde Diva, throwing her arms around Michelle's waist in a hug when she reached her. Michelle was pleasantly surprised by this, and knelt down to return the hug.

_She is such a sweet girl_, the All-American Diva thought. _Too bad her uncle's married to his job...where did __that__ come from?_

She looked up as Kailyn's uncle and an older man approached, and forcibly tamped down on the butterfiles that appeared in her stomach at the sight of the fighter pilot.

_God, he looks good even without the uniform_, she thought, admiring his black dress shirt and jeans. The only casual item he wore was the black baseball cap with the words '_U. S. S. Abraham Lincoln CVN-72_' framing a silhouette of the ship.

_God, she's beautiful._ Brent's thoughts ran through his head. He shook himself out of his reverie and introduced his uncle to Michelle.

"Pleasure, ma'am," Herbie replied, bowing over the Diva's hand and kissing it, making Michelle giggle.

Further conversation was interrupted by Mickie coming out of the locker room.

"Hey, Michelle...ready to head out? Oh hi!" She smiled widely when she saw Brent and Kailyn. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked Kailyn, who nodded enthusiastically and started listing all the superstars she'd met before turning back to Michelle.

"I loved your match!" she told the blonde Diva, who smiled down at her.

"How did you ladies enjoy Norfolk?" Herbie asked.

"I love coming to anyplace in Virginia," Mickie replied. "I'm originally from Montpelier, and I live close to there."

Herbie smiled and elbowed Brent roughly.

"What'd I tell you, boy? The prettiest girls are Southern ones...remember that, now."

Brent rolled his eyes as Mickie and Michelle giggled.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Where are you going next?" Kailyn asked.

"Actually, Michelle's staying in the area for a couple days," Mickie broke in, with a meaningful glance at Brent.

Michelle rolled her eyes at her friend's not-so-subtle attempt at matchmaking. When she saw nothing was going to come of her attempt, Mickie sighed.

"Well, we better go...I need to get back to the hotel."

Michelle nodded and hugged Kailyn one last time before getting to her feet. The two Divas bid the Samuels family farewell before heading toward the exit. Michelle was almost to the door when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Brent walking over.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for the tickets and the backstage passes...all three of us really enjoyed them."

"You're welcome," the blonde Diva replied. "They looked like they made Kailyn's weekend."

Brent laughed. "Try her year. She's not going to stop talking about this for probably the next week."

Michelle laughed, the sound sending a thrill through the jet jock's heart.

_Go for it!_ his fighter pilot instinct urged him, and before he could think twice about it, he spoke.

"Listen, since you're going to be in the area for the next couple days, maybe I could show you around Norfolk tomorrow?"

Michelle quickly hid her excitement. _Yes!_ "I'd like that."

Brent nodded. "Kailyn has gymnastics in the morning...how about I come by and pick you up about 11 and then we surprise her?"

Michelle nodded. "I'll meet you in the lobby of the Holiday Inn near here." She grabbed a piece of paper from her purse and wrote her cell number down.

"Call me tomorrow when you're on your way over."

Brent nodded dumbly, stunned by the fact she'd just given him her personal phone number. Michelle smiled at his reaction.

"See you tomorrow, Flyboy."

Brent's gaze snapped to hers as Michelle gave him a flirtatious wave before walking out the door of the arena. Once she was gone, he shook his head and turned to head back to his family. Tomorrow would certainly prove to be interesting.

**Up Next:** The date! Also: Anyone care to venture a guess as to who Mickie's mystery man is? R & R, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm sooo sorry for not updating this before now, but my brain just didn't seem to want to think for this story. I've gotten some more ideas for it now, and rest assured I don't plan on leaving it unfinished. For those of you who've been looking for an update to "Genie In A Bottle", don't worry...that's the next story I hope to update. Happy New Year, everyone...hope 2009 is better than 2008 for all of you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Herbie, Brent, Kailyn, and the rest of the family introduced in this chapter.

**Chapter Five**

Once the Michelle and Mickie returned to the hotel, Mickie headed for the shower, emerging dressed for a date.

"I'll be back later...don't wait up." She grinned at Michelle, who smiled at the Women's Champion's excitement.

"When do we get to meet him, Mickie? Every Diva in the company's dying of curiosity."

"Eventually," Mickie grinned mysteriously, as she walked out the door with a wave. After deciding on an outfit for the following day, Michelle relaxed in front of the TV for awhile before heading on to bed.

The following day, the All-American Diva was up early, getting ready for her day with Brent and Kailyn. As she came out of the bathroom, fresh from her morning shower, Mickie sat up in her bed.

"Ugh...what time is it?" she muttered before glancing at the clock on the nightstand between the two double beds. After seeing the red LED numbers - which read 10:15 AM - she flopped back onto the pillows.

"It's too early to get up." She glanced up upon seeing Michelle's outfit of a red tank top and white cargo shorts.

"Nice outfit...going sightseeing?"

Michelle grinned and shook her head. "I have a date."

Mickie's eyes widened. "With the fighter pilot? Are you serious?"

Michelle laughed and nodded. "I'm spending the day with him and his niece."

Mickie was about to reply when Michelle's cell phone rang. Glancing at the Caller ID, she saw it was an unknown number, but recognized the area code as being local. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

_"Michelle? This is Brent Samuels."_

She tried to ignore the urge to squeal like a high-school teenager the moment she heard the jet jock's voice. Instead, she forced down her giddiness and managed to somehow speak coherently.

"Hi! I was wondering when you'd call. Are we still on for today?"

_"I was actually calling to see if you're ready. I should be there in about thirty minutes."_

"I'll be ready," Michelle confirmed.

_"See you out front,"_ was the reply before the line went dead.

Michelle grinned as she closed her phone, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door.

"He's here?" Mickie asked. Michelle shook her head.

"Not yet...I'm going to wait for him out front."

Mickie was about to reply when her cell phone rang. The Women's Champ reached over and picked it up.

"Hello? Hey... Not much, just woke up a few minutes ago... Pretty good, but I would've slept better if I weren't alone..." She giggled. "Sorry, but I can't help it! Anyway, meet me in the lobby in about a half hour, ok? We're going shopping. Yes, you have to hold all the bags, why do you think you're going? If you behave, you'll get a surprise..." She laughed again. "All right, see you soon."

"Was that your mystery man?" Michelle joked, and Mickie grinned secretively.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was. I'm going shopping today, and I'm taking him along as bag holder. If you'll wait for me, I'll walk down to the lobby with you," Mickie said as she got up and headed over to her luggage to find an outfit.

Michelle nodded and headed for the bathroom to check her hair and makeup one last time. Therefore, she didn't see Mickie pick up her phone and start texting like crazy.

By the time the two Divas arrived in the lobby, John, Maria, Matt, Ashley, Jeff, Candice, Dave, Lillian, Randy, Stacy, Chris, Barbie, Phil, and Torrie were all waiting for them in the restaurant. Mickie and Michelle got some food and sat down as Maria spoke up.

"Mickie, Michelle, are you guys going with us to Virginia Beach today?"

Mickie shook her head. "I've got a date with the mall..." she trailed off and grinned before finishing with, "and Michelle has a date, period."

The rest of the table turned to the blonde Diva, who was trying to make herself unnoticed.

"Is it with who I think?" Ashley asked eagerly, and squealed when Michelle blushed and nodded her head.

"Go for it, girl!" Candice encouraged, while the rest of the Divas nodded and the guys looked at them cluelessly.

"Anybody have any idea what they're talking about?" Jeff asked the guys, who - along with Lillian, Barbie, and Torrie - shook their heads one by one. Mickie, seeing their confusion, decided to fill them in.

"We're talking about - "

"Me...I know, I'm pretty great, aren't I?" the voice of Adam Copeland cut in.

Mickie rolled her eyes and mock-glowered up at the Rated-R Superstar.

"Actually, we're talking about Michelle's date."

Edge smirked and set his tray down at one of the empty seats at the table.

"Can't blame me for trying."

"Actually, Adam," the voice of Paul Levesque replied, "we can blame you for a lot of things, but we'll be nice and let it slide."

It was Edge's turn to offer a mock-glower as he turned to face the current WWE Champion, who'd just arrived with Shawn Michaels.

"Good morning to you too, Paul," he growled.

The recipient of said glare smirked, and Shawn gave the table a cheerful wave while Candice turned the conversation back to the previous topic.

"We were talking about Michelle's date today. She met a little girl at the appearance at the elementary school yesterday, and the girl's uncle is single. He asked her out after the show last night."

"He's a fighter pilot," Maria sighed dreamily, causing John to look at her askance.

"And what am I, chopped liver?"

A mischievous gleam appeared in Randy's eye, and he opened his mouth to say something, but John saw him and kicked him in the shin, causing the Legend Killer to yell instead.

"OW!"

Mickie stood up, having finished her breakfast. "I'm off to the mall."

"I'm going that way, Mickie, if you need a lift," Shawn offered.

The Women's Champion smiled brightly at The Heartbreak Kid. "Thanks, Shawn, I appreciate it."

Michelle stood up as well. "I'm supposed to meet Brent out front."

As everyone else was about finished, they followed Shawn and the two Divas out to the parking lot, most of the girls not wanting to miss a chance to see Brent, while the guys all wanted to see what the hype was about.

They'd only waited about ten minutes before John caught sight of Brent's Cadillac.

"I think I just spotted my new best friend. Look at that sweet car!"

"All that's missing from that picture is a couple of hot girls in bikinis," Matt muttered to Jeff upon seeing the car himself. His brother nodded and smirked, causing Ashley and Candice to smack them both upside the head. Barbie and Torrie smacked Chris and Phil also.

Shouts of "OW!" and "What was that for?! We didn't do anything!" were heard.

"No, but you were thinking it!" The Boise native stated. Chris and Phil both looked at each other as if to say, _'We can't win'_.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Edge was standing off to the side near the front doors, laughing at Chris and Phil, and getting great fun out of the sight of the Straight-Edge Superstar and Y2J cowed by their significant others...at least, he was until his blond hair got yanked by a vice-like grip.

"Ow...ow...ow..." The Rated-R Superstar slowly glanced to his left and saw his girlfriend - whom he'd been secretly dating for the past three months - glaring at him, which - with the temper she had - was never a good sign.

"You were supposed to knock on my door when you were ready, Adam!" Melina Perez snapped. "Not head down to breakfast yourself!" She puncutated her statements with hard yanks on his hair.

"Ow...ow...I'm sorry, babe...ow...I forgot. Forgive me, please? Ow..."

She thought about it before releasing his hair. "Fine...but you're taking me shopping today, and you're buying me whatever I want. In addition to holding the bags."

A hopeful smile appeared on Edge's face. "Can this shopping trip include a stop in that store I like you buying things from?"

Wrong thing to say. A spiel of colorful Spanish tumbled out as she smacked his arm hard and glared up at him.

Edge rolled his eyes. "Ok, I have no idea what you just said...can you repeat it in English, please?"

She smiled maliciously and did so, gladly. Adam winced as she translated. One of the things he loved about the Diva in front of him was her fluent Spanish - not to mention her stamina and the fact that she got pretty wild and raunchy when they were alone - and how she would speak to him in the language, but sometimes when she translated what she'd said - like now - he'd wished she'd just let him wonder what the English version was.

Having finished her translation, Melina glowered at him.

"It sounded so much prettier in Spanish," Edge replied. Melina rolled her eyes, smacked him upside the head, and flounced back inside the hotel for breakfast, muttering under her breath in Spanish, and her boyfriend following behind like a puppy trying to get back into his owner's good graces after having made a mess on the carpet.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Brent and Michelle sat on the couch in the den watching _27 Dresses_. Brent normally had little interest in chick flicks, but had to admit the reporter in the movie was funny.

Predictably, Kailyn was ecstatic when she saw who'd come with her uncle to pick her up from her weekly Brownie meeting, and the three of them had spent an enjoyable day together touring Norfolk. Upon their return home, Kailyn had shown her around the house, including the wall of pictures in the upstairs hallway, and explained each picture to the blonde Diva. One of Michelle's favorite pictures had been one of Brent standing on the deck of the _Abraham Lincoln_ in his flight suit, his helmet under his arm and his callsign - 'REBEL' proudly displayed for the camera.

Kailyn had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Brent had carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Michelle's heart melted at how caring the jet jock was toward his niece, and was startled when she found herself wondering if that was how Brent would be with kids of his own. Herbie had gone off for his monthly meeting with his reenactment group, so the three of them were alone in the house. The film was about half-finished when there was a scream from upstairs, followed by Kailyn's hysterical voice calling for her parents.

Before Michelle even had time to blink, Brent was on his feet and running to the kitchen. Michelle got up to follow, and was privately wondering why Brent had gone for the kitchen when the fighter pilot returned brandishing his service revolver, checking to see if it was loaded before running upstairs. Michelle followed close behind.

Brent opened the door to Kailyn's room and walked in, relaxing considerably when he saw his niece had merely had a nightmare. Before either of the adults could say a word, the half-asleep child launched herself at Michelle and clung on for dear life.

"Mommy!"

To say Brent and Michelle were surprised at this was an understatement, but to Brent's relief the blonde Diva took it in stride - knowing Kailyn had no idea who Michelle was at the moment - and sat down on the edge of the bed to comfort Kailyn.

"It's ok, sweetheart," she soothed, rubbing the little girl's back as Kailyn cried into her shoulder.

While Kailyn was distracted, Brent motioned to Michelle that he was going to put his service weapon back, and quickly left the room to do this. It seemed like he was back in no time, and sat down on the other side of the bed to rub his niece's shoulder.

Soon, Kailyn was almost fully asleep again. Michelle motioned to Brent to help her lay Kailyn down again, and they managed to do so between the two of them. As they were pulling the blankets back up, Kailyn grabbed onto Michelle's hand.

"Will you lie here with me until I fall asleep?"

Michelle nodded, knowing how important it was to the little girl. The two adults lay down on the twin bed, Kailyn between them, comforting her until she fell asleep.

Both Brent and Michelle fell asleep soon after.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Brent slowly came awake the following morning. He was incredibly stiff from sleeping on a bed that was way too small for him, and his neck and shoulders weren't exactly thanking him for lying in one position the entire night.

He awoke and found Michelle slowly opening her eyes. The blonde Diva yawned and looked around before realizing where she was. She saw Brent watching her and smiled sleepily.

"Hi," she murmured.

Brent found himself thinking that this just-woken-up side of the All-American Diva was ten times sexier than the gorgeous woman in the ring.

"Sorry I fell asleep here," Michelle's voice broke into his thoughts.

He shrugged. "No apology necessary; I did the same thing."

It was then that Brent noticed Kailyn wasn't in her bed, meaning she was downstairs and probably eating cereal in front of the TV while watching cartoons. He didn't know who moved first, but the next thing he knew, he was kissing Michelle, and it was like no kiss he'd ever experienced in his life.

After a few moments, the two separated and Brent gazed into Michelle's eyes.

"The only other time I've felt something that amazing is when I'm doing high-risk maneuvers in my F-18."

That statement got him another kiss from the All-American Diva, and he was pleasantly surprised when she allowed him entrance to her mouth when his tongue swiped across her lips.

After a few more heated kisses, Brent managed to pull back.

"As much as I'd love to continue this...and you have no idea how much," he amended, causing Michelle to grin at him, "I don't think this is the ideal place, in addition to my niece being downstairs alone and getting into who knows what."

Michelle nodded reluctantly and rose from the bed, Brent following her and stretching his cramped muscles. As they approached the doorway, Brent nudged Michelle's arm, and she turned to face him.

During the passionate kiss that followed, Michelle found herself backed against the doorframe, and she wrapped her arms around Brent as they kissed until they separated only because they needed air.

"I'd like to see you again," Brent stated as they rested their foreheads against one another's.

Michelle gave him a smile that turned his insides to mush. "I'd like that too," she murmured against his lips.

The devil on Brent's shoulder had nearly convinced him that Kailyn would be all right downstairs by herself while he took Michelle into his bedroom and ravished her to exhaustion, but the passion of the moment was interrupted when they heard the door open downstairs, signaling Herbie's return, followed by the bark of a dog.

"He didn't..." Brent muttered, knowing Herbie had brought a friend home.

Then Brent felt something tugging on his pants leg, and looked down to see a fuzzy male Golden Retriever puppy looking up at him and wagging its tail. The puppy barked as if to say 'Hello!'.

Michelle knelt down and picked the puppy up, and the animal wiggled in her arms and licked her face as a reply bark came from downstairs.

"Let's go downstairs and see what else my uncle brought home," Brent muttered darkly, causing Michelle to giggle.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

As it turned out, Herbie had brought the puppy's brother home as well. And their three sisters. And the mother and father. The dogs had been owned by a friend of one of Herbie's reenactors, and the guy's job was transferring him to the West Coast and he couldn't take the dogs with him. Naturally, Herbie had volunteered to take the entire bunch off the guy's hands.

So Brent currently had seven rambunctious Golden Retrievers living in his house. Kailyn was over the moon at having that many dogs, and Brent was ready to kill his uncle.

Thankfully, Herbie hadn't really registered the fact she'd accidentally spent the night, and Brent was able to get her out of the house before his uncle realized it and started ribbing him about it.

The drive back to the hotel was made with Kailyn talking excitedly to Michelle from the backseat. After pulling up in front of the hotel entrance, Brent handed Michelle a slip of paper with his email address and cell and home phone numbers on it.

"Email or call whenever you want. If you want to send an email to Kailyn, just send it to my address since she doesn't have one of her own yet."

Brent glanced in the back seat to see Kailyn busy playing with the puppy she'd brought along for the ride. Seeing his opportunity, Brent leaned over and kissed the blonde Diva briefly. Pulling back, gazed into her eyes for a moment, telling her in that simple gesture all he couldn't say with Kailyn around. Michelle smiled and nodded before getting out of the car and then reaching into the backseat and hugging Kailyn.

"Bye, sweetie...I'll write you an email soon, ok?"

Kailyn nodded eagerly and hugged her back. Michelle patted the puppy clamoring for attention next to her and made sure Kailyn was firmly holding the animal before walking into the hotel lobby.

As soon as she'd opened the door to her room, Mickie was begging for details.

"Someone didn't come home last night..." she teased. "Wonder where she was..."

Michelle sighed and proceeded to relay the events of the previous day, leaving out the world-tilting kisses she'd shared with Brent. Mickie 'aww'ed when she heard about Kailyn and laughed herself sick when she heard about the seven new furry additions to the Samuels household.

"Are you serious?" she gasped through her laughter. "His uncle just brought home an entire family of Golden Retrievers?"

Michelle nodded. "Brent was livid, but since Kailyn had already seen them, he knew they were there for keeps."

"So nothing happened between you and the jet jockey?" Mickie seemed disappointed.

Michelle gave her roommate a secretive little smile and strolled toward the bathroom.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Mickie's eyes widened in mock-indignance.

"Aww! You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

Michelle simply laughed and closed the bathroom door to take a shower. When she came out, Mickie looked at her expectantly, and Michelle rolled her eyes good-humoredly.

"Ok! I kissed him, all right?"

Mickie squealed and jumped up and down. "I knew it! I knew it! And?"

"And what?"

"And how was it? I mean, on a scale of one to ten, how good a kisser is he?"

Michelle grinned at her friend. "Twelve," she replied smugly, and went back to fixing her hair as Mickie squealed some more. When Michelle was finished, the two Divas headed down to the hotel restaurant, where Michelle had to re-tell her story to the other Divas.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Michelle laughed as she sat in her assigned seat on the plane Monday and remembered Brent repeatedly telling himself on the ride to drop her at the hotel to be thankful the dogs weren't St. Bernards or Great Danes.

Remembering something, she nudged Mickie. "Hey, I meant to ask you earlier: how was your day with your mystery man Saturday?"

The Women's Champion shrugged. "It was ok, but I think he's still nervous about possibly screwing things up." She sighed. "The only complaint I have right now is the fact he won't move forward with our relationship."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Michelle asked.

Mickie gave her a 'what do you think?' look, and Michelle giggled.

"I see the problem now: you wanna jump him, and he's holding back because...why?"

Mickie sighed. "If I tell you why, you'll probably guess who he is right away."

Michelle's interest was really caught now. "I won't tell anyone, I swear...that's if I even figure out who he is. I might not, you know?"

Mickie nodded and paused briefly before pulling out a notepad and writing something, putting it on Michelle's fold-out table when she was finished:

_He's just gone through a messy divorce._

Michelle thought for a moment, thinking of any superstars who'd gotten divorced in the past.

_Adam?_ she wrote. Mickie scanned her reply and scoffed before writing something in return.

_EW! No!_

Michelle giggled and wrote down another name.

_Dave?_

Mickie read her reply and grinned as she wrote something in reply:

_Nope...Lillian got to him before I did._

Michelle thought some more and wrote down two more names.

_It's not Glen or Mark, is it?_

Mickie quickly wrote down her reply:

_NO! *Shivers* They're nice-enough guys, but dating them? Not for me, thanks!_

Suddenly Michelle knew who Mickie's mystery man was.

_It's Shawn, isn't it?_

The Women's Champ put the notepad away and gave Michelle the slightest of nods. As she did so, a note landed in her lap from across the aisle. The petite brunette unfolded the paper, read the message, and giggled as she showed it to Michelle:

_I Spy with my little eyes something...green._

_Hunter fell asleep and my marker's out of ink...I need somebody to play with. I think I did a nice job, though._

The girls glanced across the aisle to see Shawn grinning as he pointed at Hunter, who was dead to the world beside him. The Heartbreak Kid had colored Hunter's entire nose with a red Sharpie, and had made a set of deer antlers complete with headband out of paper and colored them brown before placing them on Hunter's head.

Shawn motioned for the paper back, and when Mickie gave it to him, set it on his folding tray before snapping a picture with a disposable camera. He then took the antlers off Hunter's head and crumpled them up and stowed his camera before writing something on the piece of paper and handing it back to Mickie.

_There...I just got my Christmas card picture for this year! Now let's play 'I Spy'. :)_

Both Divas burst out giggling when they read this, but their attention - along with that of everyone else on the plane - was grabbed by Jeff's shout from a few rows up.

"Whoa...sweet! Look out the left side of the plane!"

Michelle's breath caught in her throat as she saw three silver F-18s flying alongside the jetliner. Thoughts of Brent filled her mind, and a somewhat dreamy smile came over her face as Mickie looked at her and grinned knowingly.

The plane's intercom system crackled to life, and the pilot's voice was heard.

_"Thanks for the sendoff, Navy."_

_"Pleasure's ours,"_ came a vaguely-familiar voice. _"On behalf of all the WWE fans in the Norfolk area, thank you for coming and we hope to see you again soon."_

_"Roger that, Navy,"_ the pilot replied, and Michelle gasped softly as just before the intercom clicked off, the entire plane heard the flight leader talking to his two wingmen.

_"Rebel flight: let's go!"_

Michelle kept her eyes on the fighter jets until they were mere specks in the distance. The other Divas also watched them, crowding the left side of the plane until the jets flew out of their view angles.

"I wonder if Brent knew any of those guys..." Maria thought aloud.

"I imagine he does," Michelle replied, "'Rebel' is his callsign. That was Brent in the lead fighter."

Most of the girls squealed with excitement at this information while the male superstars all rolled their eyes. Hunter, meanwhile, got up from his seat and stumbled toward one of the bathrooms on the plane.

As he made his way forward, most of the roster got a glimpse of his nose, and by the time he'd reached the bathroom, snickers were prevalent. The Game looked at John strangely as the former WWE Champion whistled the opening notes of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer', nearly causing everyone in the cabin to lose it.

Hunter merely shook his head at his coworker's behavior and shut the bathroom door behind himself while the rest of the roster waited for him to notice Shawn's handiwork.

They didn't have to wait long. The entire plane - even Glen and Mark - burst out laughing when they heard Hunter yell, "SHAWN!"

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Three weeks later, Michelle was walking in the door of her Portland hotel room after an autograph signing when her cell phone rang. She grinned when she saw the number on the caller ID, and opened her phone.

"Hi, Mama," she greeted.

_"Hi, Shelly,"_ her mother greeted. _"I called you to see if you were going to make it home sometime this month."_

"Actually, I've got some time off in a week or so," Michelle replied, inwardly groaning because she'd planned to email Brent and see if he'd be able to get leave the same time she was off so she could see him and Kailyn again.

_"What's wrong, Shelly?"_ her mother demanded. _"And don't tell me 'nothing', because I know something's the matter...a mother can always tell."_

"I was kind of hoping to spend my time off with a friend of mine," Michelle explained. "He's -"

_"__He__?"_ her mother automatically jumped on that. _"Are you seeing someone?"_

"Sort of," Michelle replied. "Right now we're just emailing back and forth and talking online. I do that with both him and his niece."

_"Bring them down here with you, if he can get off work,"_ her mother replied. _"The whole family's going to the big summer air show up in Jacksonville."_

Michelle was suddenly struck with an idea. _"Mama, let me call you back...I just got an idea."_

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Brent was just walking in the door when the house phone rang. However, he was unable to answer the call, for he found himself - just like every other evening recently - surrounded by a pack of Golden Retrievers who were acting like they hadn't had attention in six months.

Kailyn grabbed the phone before Brent could, and Herbie curbed the surge of canine enthusiasm with an earsplitting whistle.

"C'mon...outside, now!" he ordered, and the dogs ran for the sliding glass door he was holding open. He followed them outside onto the deck and shut the door behind him.

"Samuels residence," Kailyn answered. She listened for a few seconds before a wide smile came over her face.

"Hi! I'm fine...how're you? Ok, here you go!"

She handed the phone to Brent. "Lemme know when you're done, Uncle Brent...I still wanna talk."

Brent nodded in confusion as Kailyn ran outside. He briefly watched her go before shaking his head and raising the phone to his ear.

"Lieutenant Samuels."

_"Hey, Brent...it's Michelle."_ The beautiful Diva's voice was a welcome sound to the weary naval officer.

"Hi..." Brent trailed off, privately cursing the fact he still got incredibly nervous whenever Michelle spoke to him.

_"Listen, I was calling to see if you could get some leave in about a week. I'd like you, Kailyn, and Herbie to come to Palatka. I mentioned you to my mother and she wants to meet you."_

To say Brent was surprised by this was an understatement. After several seconds of silence, the jet jock managed to find his voice.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get leave on such short notice."

_"Ok...I've got another question,"_ Michelle replied. _"There's a big air show in Jacksonville coming up, and a lot of antique aircraft are going to be in it. You own a World War II airplane, right?"_

"A TBF 'Avenger', yes," Brent affirmed.

_"Do you think your Squadron CO would let you fly it down there as a representative for the Navy?"_

Brent considered the idea for a moment. _It couldn't hurt to try,_ he thought.

"Let me call my CO and ask him, Michelle...I'll call you right back."

Two minutes later, Brent had Captain Clark on the phone, who gladly let him take two weeks of accumulated leave. His squadron CO was especially liked the idea of Brent being present as a representative of the Navy. Brent hung up the phone with a smile on his face and called Michelle back to tell her the Samuels family would see her in Jacksonville.

"Are you sure your family has room for us?" Brent asked, not wanting to impose in any way.

_"My parents own a big house...they've got plenty of room,"_ Michelle replied. Then, in a quieter tone, she stated, _"I can't wait to see you and Kailyn...especially you."_

"I'm looking forward to seeing you, too," Brent told her. "But I need to go and plan out the trip with the rest of the family." He sighed. "It's going to be a zoo around here up until we head out."

Michelle giggled. _"See you in Jacksonville...tell Kailyn I'll talk to her online tonight."_

Brent bid her goodbye before hanging up the phone and heading out onto the patio. When he appeared without the phone, Kailyn started to say something, but Brent simply said,

"Michelle said to tell you she'd talk to you online tonight."

That statement alone made the little girl's face light up. Brent was secretly quite thankful that his niece had a female role model to look up to, no matter how far away she currently was.

"And I've got a surprise for everyone," Brent continued. "In about a week, we'll be heading down to Jacksonville, Florida to enter the _Rebel Pride_ in the local air show." He smiled at Kailyn. "Michelle and her family are meeting us at the airport, and we'll be staying with them in Palatka for about ten days. How's that sound for a summer vacation?"

Kailyn shrieked with excitement and threw herself into her uncle's arms, hugging him hard.

"That's so cool! Thanks, Uncle Brent!"

"Don't thank me, thank Michelle for inviting us and for giving me the idea to ask Capt. Clark for the time off to showcase the _Rebel Pride_ on the part of the Navy," Brent replied.

Bouncing with excitement, Kailyn ran down the steps and into the yard, the dogs following her to her swingset. As she began swinging, Brent turned to his uncle.

"You're handling the ground aspect of the trip, Uncle...obviously Kailyn can't be cooped up in that plane for the entire trip, and having someone meet me at every airport I touch down at for refueling would definitely save on having to find a taxi to go get something to eat."

Herbie nodded, a gleam in his eye. "Don't you worry, boy...I got an idea of how we're gon' do this."

For some reason, the way Herbie said that didn't make Brent feel any better.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

The trip was scheduled for an early departure on the morning of Wednesday, June 25. Tuesday evening, Brent had come home from work early, and had begun making the house look decent for while the family was away. Kailyn and the dogs were playing in the freshly-mown backyard, and Brent had just come downstairs from taking a hot shower, when he heard the first thirty-two notes of the chorus of _'Dixie'_ played very loudly from outside. Intrigued, he headed to the dining room window to see what it was, but Kailyn burst into the house before he could get to the window and look out.

"Uncle Brent! Come see what Uncle Herbie got for our trip!"

With that, she opened the front door and ran back outside, shutting it behind her. With a sinking feeling, Brent opened the front door and went outside himself. He nearly had to pick his jaw up off the ground. Parked in the street in front of their home was the biggest RV he'd ever seen in his life. Herbie's huge custom Silverado pickup was on an expensive-looking trailer attached to the RV's rear bumper.

The RV's side door banged open and Herbie appeared on the steps.

"If we're gon' go on a vacation, we're gon' do it in style!" he called to Brent.

It was obvious Herbie had bought the gigantic vehicle...the thing had been so customized no one else on earth would probably want it. Confederate national and battle flags had been painted on the sides, and a Confederate battle flag flew from a small specially-mounted flagpole on the vehicle's roof. Brent shook his head when he noticed the customized license plates: RBL-CRW.

"It stands for '_Rebel Crew_'," Herbie proudly informed him as he stepped aside to allow Brent and Kailyn entrance.

The inside was lavishly furnished with plush chairs for the driver and passenger, in addition to a sleeper sofa, and a small dining area and kitchen. Towards the back there was a closet, a small bathroom containing a toilet, sink, and shower, and a sleeping area containing a California King-size bed. Combined with the trailer hitch and vehicle trailer attached to the back, the entire thing must've cost Herbie a small fortune.

"All this, plus that trailer, plus a custom paint job, _plus_ customized license plates, _plus_ a customized horn...is there anything else you got for this thing?" Brent wanted to know.

Herbie grinned. "Yeah...check out the custom alarm."

He pressed a button, and suddenly an angry Southern voice yelled out, "BACK AWAY, YANKEE! BACK AWAY, YANKEE!" over and over again.

Herbie grinned like a kid on Christmas morning, Kailyn burst into giggles, and Brent moaned. He was certainly glad he was the one doing the flying on this trip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

**As promised, here's Chapter Seven of **_**Dress Whites & Divas**_**. I've got a good idea as to how the story's going to go from here, so look forward to some surprises in the future. Also, if anyone has any questions about this or any of my other stories, don't hesitate to send me a message...I enjoy hearing from my readers.**

**Also:**

**This chapter's a little more risqué than I've written previously, so let me know what you think of it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

The fun began at 4:15 the following morning. Herbie put the dogs in the backyard to run around before they left, and then woke up Brent and Kailyn. Since Brent had stored his Cadillac in the garage the night before, the only thing left to do was get in the RV and drive to the airport.

Brent's day hadn't started off too well. For one thing, he was up too early, and another was the fact that Herbie had waited until now to tell him that the seven four-legged members of the Samuels family were going on the trip too. Brent merely thanked God once again he was going to be flying instead of driving.

At 4:50 A.M., the RV pulled away from the curb with Herbie at the wheel, Kailyn and all five puppies fast asleep on the bed in the back, and the adult dogs eagerly exploring the new vehicle. Brent dozed fitfully until they arrived at the airport, and by 5:30 A.M. he was heading down the runway in the _Rebel Pride_. The modern engine he'd installed in the aircraft thusly enabled him to go greater distances without stopping, so with a full fuel tank it was clear skies to the first stop point.

By 11:15 A.M., the family met up again at a private airport in Wilmington, North Carolina. After a thirty-minute layover, the family moved on, arriving in Charleston, South Carolina just after 2:30 P.M. The final leg of the trip began after another thirty-minute layover, with Kailyn joining Brent in the _Rebel Pride_.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Michelle was sitting at her family's kitchen table, her cell phone resting within easy reach, and she was glancing at it every five minutes. Time seemed to be crawling.

"Relax, Shelly," her mother said. "Remember, a watched pot never boils."

Michelle was about to reply when a horn blaring _'Dixie'_ sounded from the front yard.

As she jumped up, she glanced at the kitchen clock: 7:20 P.M. Approaching the front door, she heard her father call from the porch,

"Everybody come on out here and look at this fancy rig! This cost some money!"

A wide smile came over Michelle's face when she saw the Confederate battle flags painted on the RV's sides. The Samuels family had arrived in Palatka.

"I take it that's your friend, Shelly?" her mother asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Michelle nodded. "Or his uncle, at least."

As Michelle stepped off the porch and headed toward the RV, the door was thrown open and Herbie poked his head out.

"Good...we're at the right place, then!" he stated, apparently pleased with himself.

"Welcome to Florida, Mr. Tanner," Michelle greeted him, but Herbie waved the formality aside.

"None o' that 'Mr. Tanner' crap, Darlin'...call me Herbie; everyone else does. Now, if someone'll show me where I can park this rig, I'll get my truck off the trailer and we can get to the airport."

Michelle glanced around and failed to spot Kailyn. Herbie noticed her looking around and smiled.

"Kailyn's flyin' with her uncle. Don't worry...she does it all the time."

By this time, Michelle's parents had joined them, and Herbie shook hands with them both. Michelle's father directed Herbie where to park the RV, and by 7:45 Herbie and Michelle were on the road to the airport in Jacksonville. Michelle's niece - who was the same age as Kailyn - was originally going to come with them, but she decided to stay home once she saw the dogs.

Herbie's truck pulled up to the gate leading into the air show at 8:30 P.M. The field was dark, so Michelle couldn't see any of the aircraft out there, but just knowing she was probably minutes away from seeing Brent again filled her with an overwhelming sense of anticipation, which surprised her more than she wanted to admit.

Herbie rolled down the window and spoke to the guard on duty.

"Here for Samuels."

The guard consulted a clipboard and nodded.

"Right...the TBF 'Avenger'. He arrived about a half hour ago." He leaned inside the shack and spoke on a radio and listened to the reply before informing Herbie, "The pilot and his passenger are in Hangar 12. The number's lit up, so you can't miss it."

Herbie thanked the man and drove on. In less than five minutes, they were parking in front of the hangar in question, and Herbie sounded the customized horn. Sure enough, that brought Kailyn running, and Michelle got out of the truck to greet her.

"Hi, sweetie!" the All-American Diva greeted the seven-year-old as she hugged her waist hard.

"Where's your uncle, young'un?" Herbie asked before muttering to himself, "I swear that boy has cloth ears at times..."

"He's in the restroom," Kailyn replied. "He had to change out of his flight suit."

Even as Kailyn said that, Michelle saw Brent emerge from the hangar, wearing a t-shirt and jeans and carrying a small duffel bag. He approached the three of them and nodded at Michelle before turning to his uncle.

"I take it you found Michelle's parent's place without any trouble?"

Herbie nodded. "I just pulled up out front, blared the horn and when they came out, I knew I's in the right place."

They piled into the truck for the ride home. Kailyn sat in front with Herbie chattering excitedly to Michelle about the trip, and Michelle listened dutifully. She was glancing at Brent every so often, wondering how she was going to engage him in conversation, when suddenly her cell phone chimed, informing her she had a text message. When she pulled her phone out and read the message, a smile spread across her face.

_I'm glad you came with my uncle to pick us up from the airport...seeing you standing there waiting made those 13-plus hours in the cockpit all worthwhile._

Brent decided to pull up a game on his phone, mainly to avoid seeing Michelle's reaction. With his past experience with women, he never knew if he was moving to fast or too slow, so he figured if he kept his attention focused elsewhere, nothing would be said about it.

His phone vibrated, informing him he had a text message. He tensed slightly, thinking it was from Michelle, but he was able to relax when he saw it was from his uncle.

_You must've sent her somethin' mushy, because she's grinnin in yo' direction. I'm gon' distract Kailyn, and you greet that young lady proper now, hear?_

Brent rolled his eyes and groaned silently before chancing a look to his right. To his surprise, he found Michelle had moved over to the middle seat and was now sitting right next to him. He found himself getting lost in a pair of beautiful eyes, and so he barely heard Herbie pointing out an interesting plane in a nearby hangar to Kailyn and launch into a detailed explanation of it.

_There's Herbie's signal. Should I, or shouldn't I? Oh, the hell with it..._

He leaned over slightly, and Michelle, seeing him lean towards her, smiled and met him halfway. Her lips tasted as sweet as he remembered, and he thought the little sigh she gave when she permitted his tongue entrance to her mouth was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

All too soon, they had to separate, but instead of going back to her original seat, Michelle snuggled against Brent and laid her head on his shoulder. Brent decided to be even bolder and draped his arm over the back of the seat via the old 'yawn-and-stretch' maneuver. Michelle grinned at his attempt to be sly and merely snuggled closer.

The remainder of the ride passed better than either could've hoped.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

The following morning, Brent's eyes snapped open at 7 A.M. His initial moments of consciousness were somewhat disorienting, for he had no idea where he was at first. Then he remembered he was in Florida on vacation and the events of the previous day - the time spent with Michelle on the ride home in particular - came back to him, and he smiled slowly. After lying in bed a few minutes, he decided to get an early start on the day. Grabbing a clean pair of Navy-issue boxers, he headed for the shower, planning on being back in his room before anyone saw him walking through the house in his underwear.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Michelle woke up at 7:30, and laid in bed for a few moments before she remembered Brent was in the guest room next door. She'd meant to try and sneak in the previous night, but had fallen asleep waiting for everyone else to go to bed so she wouldn't be noticed.

Although there were three guest bedrooms, Herbie had declined, stating he was perfectly happy outside in the RV with most of the dogs, while Kailyn and Michelle's niece Carrie became instant best friends when they realized they were both huge Hannah Montana fans. They had no problem in sharing one of the guest rooms along with two of the puppies, where - Michelle guessed - they probably stayed up late talking.

The All-American Diva grinned mischievously as she got out of bed, deciding to sneak in Brent's room now and say 'good morning'. She slowly pulled open her bedroom door and crept out into the hall. She was about to creep down the hall when the bathroom door suddenly opened, revealing her fighter pilot standing there in nothing but a pair of Navy-issue boxers.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Brent wasn't very religious, in the sense that he didn't go to church every Sunday or anything like that, but he always said a brief prayer before he went up in the air each time, asking that the flight went well and for him to come back safely.

But this was one instance he wanted to scream 'THANK YOU!' to the heavens at the top of his lungs. Standing in the hallway looking him up and down very slowly was his niece's favorite Diva...wearing nothing but a light pink threadbare spaghetti-strap tank top and a pair of matching bikini panties. {**Author's Note:** If I saw this sight for just ten seconds, I could die happy.}

Brent's brain shut down. It was mush. Watery oatmeal had more substance. Then said mush managed to congeal enough to remind him that he'd better not let his body display the natural reaction to such a beautiful woman, and he inwardly began to panick.

_Ok, think unsexy thoughts...think unsexy thoughts! Um...one of my Academy instructors in a thong doing a belly dance! Oh, __urp__...now I wanna barf!_

Just when he thought he was in control of his faculties again, Michelle walked over to him, a come-hither look on her face that blew a hole in his defenses like a nuclear torpedo would do to any ship it was aimed at.

"Morning, Brent..." she trailed off innocently, coming to stand practically right in front of him before stretching like a sleek jungle cat, which caused her tank top to ride up some, exposing washboard abs and a smooth tan stomach.

Brent's first instinct was to start drooling.

"You know," Michelle continued in the same innocent, conversational tone, "it's a shame you've already taken a shower...we could've done our part for the environment by conserving water and showering together."

Brent bit his tongue to keep from whimpering.

The All-American Diva flashed him a seductive grin. "Maybe we'll just have to do something that will make you need another shower."

The innocent little giggle she used to punctuate that statement was Brent's undoing. He was about to grab the gorgeous blonde and work up the need for another shower when he heard Michelle's mother approaching the stairs from below.

"Oops..." Michelle trailed off, "guess that'll have to wait for another time." She giggled before turning away and heading back to her room while the jet jock cursed under his breath in language that'd make Marines blush.

As a parting shot, Michelle stuck her head out the door and blew Brent a kiss before giving him a sexy little wave and another innocent giggle and shutting the door before he could even start in her direction.

From inside her room, Michelle giggled when she heard Brent shut his bedroom door rather forcefully. She gathered her things and headed for the shower, but then stopped, turned around, and knocked on Brent's door.

"Oh, Brent..." she called in a sing-song voice, knowing she was driving him crazy.

"Michelle, if I open this door, I seriously doubt I'll be able to control myself," came the response, and Michelle had to bite her tongue to keep from bursting out laughing.

"You don't need to open the door...I just wanted to let you know I wanna show you around town today."

"Sounds good," came the somewhat-strained reply from the other side of the door.

Michelle turned to go, but couldn't help herself from turning back and saying in a seductive voice,

"I hope you had a good shower...I know I will, because I'll be thinking about you."

She giggled as she turned away and entered the bathroom, hearing Brent banging his head on his side of the bedroom door.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Michelle and Brent set out after breakfast. Kailyn had also been invited to go with them, but she decided to stay home and run around with Carrie. Herbie also declined, saying he had a lunch meeting with the President of the local Civil War reenactment group.

Around 11:30, Michelle pulled into the parking lot of a junior high school.

"I used to teach here before I entered the Diva Search," she stated, smiling fondly at the building.

Brent nodded. "I remember reading somewhere that you were once a junior-high Phys-Ed teacher." He turned to her and looked her up and down appreciatively. "If my junior-high Phys-Ed teacher had looked like you, I would _definitely_ have appreciated going to that class more than I did." {**Author's Note:** This saying also applies to me and probably every other red-blooded American male out there.}

Michelle laughed as she put the car in motion again, headed toward the local mall. En route, they passed a high school, and Brent noticed her looking at it a few times. He brought it up as they sat in a booth at a restaurant adjacent to the local mall.

"That high school we passed on the way here...was that where you went to high school?"

Michelle nodded. "Yeah. I was so glad to get out of there...especially after the senior year I had."

Brent could see she was troubled by that, so he reached out and took her hand.

"Wanna talk about it? If not, I understand."

Michelle smiled softly and shook her head. "Looking back on it, what happened was simply stupid high-school politics, really." She sighed. "I was one of those rarities...a cheerleader who cared about getting good grades rather than partying." {**Author's Note:** I'm sure this case isn't as rare as I make it out to be, but to understand where I'm coming from, you'd have to have gone to the high school I went to. Anyway, back to the story...} "I was dating a guy all through my senior year, when suddenly right before senior prom the guy breaks up with me."

_Talk about an idiot,_ Brent thought.

"As it turns out, Jennifer Barrett, the head cheerleader, was jealous that I had a boyfriend and she didn't, so she seduced the guy into leaving me for her, and the minute she had him, she broke up with him. All she wanted to do was humiliate me. Instead of going to my senior prom, I went and stayed with my grandparents that weekend."

She smiled suddenly, apparently remembering something. "My Grandpa would love to see your plane...he was a gunner on those during World War II. He's going with us to the air show, and then our family's annual Fourth of July barbecue is going to double as his birthday celebration because he was born the day before. He'll be 90 this year."

Brent was suddenly struck with an idea. "If you don't mind me asking, does he still get around fairly well?"

Michelle nodded. "He gets around great for his age...why?"

"Because I've got an idea for a birthday present for him from you, if you don't already have one," Brent smiled. "Think he'd like a ride in my plane?"

Michelle's eyes lit up. "He'd _love_ it!"

"It's settled then," Brent replied. "And as for what you talked about before that, I know all too well about high school politics. I stayed pretty much to myself all four years." He smiled, remembering. "I went stag to my senior prom...went home alone, too. Of course, I didn't care; I was merely biding my time until Plebe Camp that summer."

"Plebe Camp?" Michelle looked at him questioningly, and Brent smiled.

"I didn't go the ROTC or OCS route...I graduated from the Naval Academy. Plebe Camp is the first thing Midshipmen go through."

Michelle smiled at him, obviously impressed by the fact Brent was a graduate of Annapolis. Leaving talk of high school and college behind, the couple enjoyed the rest of their meal by getting to know each other better.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

They were walking towards the mall exit when it happened.

"Michelle? Is that you?"

"Just keep walking," Michelle murmured to Brent, who merely followed her instructions, but it was all to no avail, for the person speaking to them caught up to them.

Said person was a tall, willowy redhead with porcelain skin and bewitching emerald green eyes. Her smile was cold and incredibly fake as she looked at Michelle before turning to Brent and looking at him as though she were a cat eyeing a saucer of rich cream.

"Hi, Jennifer," Michelle replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine...who's your friend?"

"Brent Samuels," Brent introduced himself. "And I'm actually her boyfriend."

Jennifer's eyes flared with interest at that statement. "_Really_?"

Brent nodded. "I'm really glad I met her...I don't think I've ever been happier."

Jennifer smirked. "Never say never..." she trailed off before turning to Michelle. "So what do you do now?" She giggled fakely. "I heard you quit being a P.E. teacher."

"I'm actually a WWE Diva," Michelle replied proudly, to which Brent added, "She's the reason I watch _Smackdown!_ every Friday night."

Jennifer appeared to find Michelle's profession quite funny, but she made a big show of holding in her laughter. She turned to Brent with a mock-worried expression.

"Must be hard, huh? I mean, knowing your girlfriend's on the road all the time and surrounded by all those buff wrestlers. Don't you worry about losing her to one of them?"

Brent shook his head. "I trust her implicitly, just as she does me. We each have a big draw; hers is the fact that she's a WWE Diva."

"And what's your draw?" Jennifer asked eagerly.

"I'm in the Navy," Brent replied. "I'm a flight instructor at NAS Miramar in California." He smiled genially at Jennifer. "I guess you could say my draw is dress whites and gold wings."

Jennifer gave Brent a look as if she were a hunter and he was her prey. "Well, it just so happens I'll be going out to California on behalf of my job in the next few weeks...maybe I'll stop by and say hi."

The blatant suggestion in her statement was not lost on either Brent or Michelle. Brent, however, merely smiled.

"Go ahead and stop," he invited. "I seriously doubt I'll be able to take off work, but there's no shortage of available officers there."

He made as though his cell phone was vibrating and took it out to check for a text message.

"Come on, angel," he replied, addressing Michelle. "We better be going or else we'll be late in picking up my daughter." He turned to Jennifer. "Nice to have met you."

With that, he maneuvered a stunned Michelle out of the mall, but they did, however, manage to hear Jennifer emit a soft squeal of frustration behind them.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

They were in the car and driving home before Michelle gave any reaction to what had just happened. She burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you said what you did!" she gasped. "You told her you were stationed in California when you're in Virginia!"

"It's called 'damage control', sweetheart," Brent murmured. "You think I want that showing up at Virginia Beach looking for a good time and a chance to hurt you again? I don't think so!"

Michelle was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I hate to admit it, but Jennifer did bring up a valid point...aren't you worried about me being on the road so much and us not seeing each other?"

Brent shook his head. "I told Jennifer the truth...I trust you implicitly. And you have nothing to worry about on your end because I despise infidelity and I'll be damned if I ever cause someone that much pain. You and I both know what if feels like...it's the worst pain in the world." {**Author's Note:** This is speaking from experience, and I've had the pain of losing four out of five close family members to compare it to. There's nothing like the pain of finding out you've been cheated on, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Let me know if anyone out there agrees with me on this one.}

Michelle, stunned into silence by what she'd learned, merely nodded and was silent for the rest of the ride home.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

A summer storm was brewing when they pulled into the driveway. Michelle turned to Brent before they got out of the car.

"You know the barn on our property?" When he nodded, she said, "Go inside and climb the ladder into the loft. I'll meet you there in ten minutes...we need to talk, and I think that's about the only place we won't be interrupted."

Brent nodded and headed for the barn as Michelle disappeared inside the house. He pulled open the door just enough to slip inside and turned on the light. After closing the door, he made his way up the ladder and into the loft, and was surprised to find it had been converted into a clubhouse. A small television set was up there, as was an old queen mattress and box springs. He noted a small lamp by the bed, while simultaneously noticing another light switch similar to the one mounted on the wall by the barn doors, so he turned the small lamp on and flicked off the main lights, thereby casting a cozy, almost-romantic glow over the loft. He flicked on the television set, finding a local station to check on the weather situation as he sat down on the edge of the mattress and waited for Michelle to join him.

As the local weatherman informed viewers that a severe thunderstorm warning was in effect until 8 P.M., Brent heard the barn door open and shut and then footsteps on the ladder. Michelle appeared, wearing a long raincoat that covered her completely.

"Came prepared for the worst, I see," Brent greeted, and she smiled as he asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Actually," the All-American Diva confessed, "I just said that so you'd meet me here. I don't really want to talk."

She took off her raincoat on the pretense of getting comfortable, and Brent nearly had heart failure. Her previous outfit of a t-shirt and jeans had been replaced by an orange and blue high-school cheerleader's oufit. For the second time in the past twelve hours, Brent's brain suddenly shut down, and his pants were now much too tight in a certain area...almost painfully so.

Michelle noticed Brent looking at her as though she were a four-course meal at a five-star restaurant and he was a guy who'd hadn't eaten in ten days. At that moment, there was a huge crack of thunder, and the storm broke, drenching the area in a torrential downpour. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Brent, whom - she noted with no small degree of satisfaction - was literally trembling in an effort to restrain himself from grabbing her and hauling her against him.

"Oops..." she trailed off innocently, "looks like we're pretty much trapped out here for the foreseeable future. I wonder what we could do?"

Brent saw the gleam in her eyes; she knew exactly what she was doing, and that was driving him to the brink of madness. He barely refrained from jerking spasmodically when his gorgeous blonde companion suddenly gasped as though only just realizing something, placing her hand on his upper left thigh as she did so.

"I know what we could do!" she exclaimed, and before Brent could say or do anything, the exquisite temptress was straddling his lap.

"How about we pick up where we left off this morning?" she all but breathed the words against his lips.

Brent's response left no doubt in Michelle's mind that he wholeheartedly agreed with her.

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** There's going to be some major emotions toward the end of the chapter, but don't worry...I think you'll all like what's coming up in future chapters!**

**Chapter Eight**

Michelle came out of the bathroom of her hotel room. It was July 10, and the night of The Great American Bash. Tonight she would face Natalya for the newly-created Diva's Championship. She smiled as she glanced at the picture frame she'd placed on her nightstand, remembering the day the picture in it had been taken.

The vacation with the Samuels had gone great. When she and Brent had taken her grandfather to the airport for the plane ride, and he'd seen the plane he was going to be riding in, the smile on the old man's face became a mile wide. Michelle was pleasantly surprised when Brent - after helping her grandfather into the gunner's seat - made to help her up into the observer's post. The three of them had a great two-hour flight, and Michelle dragged Brent back up to the loft - where they'd been spending quite a bit of their time - to thank him for giving her grandfather a ride in his plane.

The picture on her nightstand had been taken on the morning of the last day of the air show. The owners of each aircraft had the opportunity to take a photo with their families next to their respective planes, and the Samuels picture - with Herbie kneeling and Kailyn standing on the left wing between Brent and Michelle - was one that the All-American Diva was pleased to be part of. She still remembered the tears that threatened to fall when she'd made to step out of the picture and Brent had firmly told her to stay put. She'd surprised Brent that night by sneaking into the guest bedroom, and the couple kept each other up until dawn, trying to keep quiet at the same time.

The following morning, they went downstairs five minutes apart from the other so as not to arouse suspicion. Kailyn, however, noticed the bite marks on her uncle's neck that his shirt collar failed to hide, and innocently questioned Brent about them. Michelle blushed scarlet - something Brent later informed her he'd found incredibly attractive -, Brent shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to play them off like they were nothing and he had no idea how he'd gotten them, and Herbie choked on his coffee he was laughing so hard.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Now Michelle was in Union Springs, New York, {**Author's Note:** I know the show was actually held in Uniondale, New York, but my atlas only lists Union Springs, so I used that one instead...sue me.} and the Samuels family was back in Norfolk. As it was The Great American Bash, Vince had come up with the idea to allow a member of the U.S. Armed Forces to escort Michelle and Natalya to the ring. Before Michelle could allow herself to even think about that, someone knocked on the door. The All-American Diva got up from the sofa and went to open it, figuring it was Mickie or one of the other Divas.

She got the shock of her life when she saw Brent standing on the other side.

"Afternoon, miss, " the jet jock greeted politely. "I'm in town for the evening, and I'm in need of sleeping quarters...might you be willing to share?"

Michelle's only response was to pull him inside the room and kiss the living daylights out of him.

"Hello to you too," Brent murmured dazedly against Michelle's lips when she finally broke the kiss.

Michelle giggled delightedly and hugged him tight. "What are you doing here?"

Brent grinned at her. "Who do you think's escorting you to the ring tonight? Thank Mickie for this one...she apparently remembered my name and where I was stationed, and told your boss, who called down there and asked my CO to send me TAD to The Great American Bash."

Michelle's response was to grab her phone and text Mickie:

_*squeals excitedly* TY TY TY!!!_

Mickie's reply came back a few seconds later:

_*giggles* Yw...have fun ;)_

Michelle put her phone away and turned back to her new roommate. "You said you're only in town for the night, right?"

Brent nodded, uncertain as to where this was going.

Michelle grinned seductively. "Then let's make the most of it." She ran over to the jet jock and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and fusing her lips with his.

Brent quickly got the picture.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Michelle walked into the locker room that night with a content smile on her face, and was greeted by her fellow Divas, most of whom wanted to know if she'd liked the surprise Mickie had sprung on her.

"Well?" Candice asked expectantly, causing the All-American Diva to look at her questioningly.

"Well what?"

Mickie rolled her eyes. "What Candice is trying to say is, 'Where were you for our Divas training session this afternoon?'."

Michelle grinned at her friends. "Sorry I missed it." She let her grin turn positively feral. "I got a private training session instead."

Mickie was the first to catch on to Michelle's statement, and the other Divas looked at her strangely when she started squealing and bouncing up and down.

"Are you serious?!"

When the others continued giving the two blank looks, Mickie rolled her eyes and was about to explain when a new voice cut in.

"I can't believe all of you are that dense," Melina Perez stated from a corner of the locker room. When the group turned in her direction, she shook her head and spelled it out for them. "She got laid...several times by someone who was quite good, judging by the grin on her face."

Comprehension dawned on the others' faces, and Candice immediately inquired, "Him?! Well, how was he?"

Michelle merely turned to Mickie. "Remember when you asked me how good a kisser he was and I told you that on a scale of one to ten, he was a twelve?"

Mickie nodded, and Michelle gave her fellow Divas a smug grin. "I've decided to reevaluate him."

The Divas winced slightly. "Ouch...so what's his rating now?" Mickie asked.

Michelle strolled over to a bench, put her gym bag down, and stretched. "A seventeen," she replied before grabbing her wrestling gear and heading into the bathroom to change, smiling as she heard the excited squeals behind her.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

It was now five minutes before the Diva's Championship match, and there was still no sign of Brent. The Divas had met the guy who'd been assigned to escort Natalya to the ring, Marine 1st Lieutenant Nathan Chalmers, who'd seen Natalya's hungry look and had flashed a '_please help me_' look to the others.

Now, as the girls sat chatting in the locker room - surprisingly Melina had joined them, stating she wanted a look at the guy Michelle had rated a seventeen - Michelle was starting to get worried.

"Where is he?" she murmured to herself.

"Stop worrying...he'll be here," Mickie soothed.

"He told me he had a surprise for me before I left the hotel to come here," Michelle stated, running her hands through her hair and sighing in frustration.

Mickie was about to reply when a knock sounded on the locker room door.

"Everyone decent in there?" came Brent's voice.

When a chorus of affirmatives answered him, the door opened and Brent entered the locker room.

One could've heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. Even Kelly, who normally kept up a forty-five-words-a-minute line of chatter, was quiet. Every Diva in the room was captivated by the sight of dress whites and gold wings.

Brent observed the group of women who were now staring lovestruck at him. He inwardly sighed, knowing his current uniform had that effect. His girlfriend, however, merely walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and gazing into his eyes.

"Wow..." Michelle murmured as she looked him up and down.

"I know I'm early," Brent replied, "but I just came by to wish you luck and give you this."

He produced a single red rose from behind his back and presented it to her. Ignoring the chorus of 'aww's, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"See you at the gorilla position," he whispered in her ear before turning and walking out of the locker room.

Total silence once again descended on the locker room after Brent's exit. It was broken by the one person Michelle never expected to hear from.

"I see why you rated him a seventeen...damn, you're lucky, _chica_," Melina stated.

With that comment, the locker room came to life again, Michelle's friends crowding around her excitedly.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Three minutes later, Michelle was pacing nervously in front of the gorilla position, Brent watching her, his eyes glinting with amusement. Without warning, he grabbed the All-American Diva, swept her into his arms, and kissed the living daylights out of her. Michelle instinctively reached up and cupped his face in both hands, and the two didn't separate until one of the backstage crewmembers politely interrupted them.

"Um, Ms. McCool? It's um, it's time, ma'am."

The couple reluctantly separated. Brent held Michelle a few moments longer, gazing into her eyes.

"One more thing before we go out there, and this is from the entire Samuels family: we believe in you."

Michelle smiled and nodded nervously, and the butterflies returned full force when she heard Smackdown! announcer Justin Roberts state from the ring,

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Diva's Championship!"

Natalya went out first, escorted by her Marine, who looked like he'd rather have been in Fallujah under fire than doing what he was doing.

As Michelle watched Natalya climb into the ring, she felt Brent take her hand and squeeze it gently. In that second all her nervousness suddenly disappeared, and she felt like she could take on the world.

Her music hit, and she looped her right arm through Brent's left.

"Let's do this," she grinned up at him, and he returned her smile as they stepped through the curtain.

Cheers assaulted them as they walked down the ramp with Justin announcing them:

"And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, escorted by Lieutenant Brent Samuels of the U.S. Navy's VFA-34 "Blue Blasters"...Michelle McCool!"

Brent escorted her to ringside and gave her hand one final squeeze before letting go. He slid over the ringside barrier and stood with 1st Lieutenant Chalmers to watch the match.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Three minutes into the match, and it was still up in the air as to who was going to come out the winner. Control of the match had bounced back and forth, with Michelle narrowly kicking out of a pin twice.

In the ring, Michelle was finding this match to be the toughest she'd ever fought. Twice she'd been pinned and each time at the two-count, Brent's words came floating back to her.

_We believe in you..._

She kicked out of the count both times and continued fighting.

At the five-minute mark, Michelle hit a flying leap off the top rope, and the fans cheered as she covered Natalya for the third time that night. Brent's heart went in his throat as the referee - and the entire arena - counted.

_1...2...3!_

Michelle looked up in astonishment as the ref handed her the WWE's newest title. She barely heard Justin announcing,

"Here is your winner, and the first WWE Diva's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

With a huge smile on her face, she raised the belt to the crowd, who responded with cheers. When she got in front of where Brent was sitting, she climbed the turnbuckle and raised the title before looking down at the naval officer who'd escorted her to the ring. He merely smiled at her and gave her a two-fingered scout's salute, watching her as she headed up the ramp with her new title. Once she was gone, he pulled his cell phone out. He wanted to surprise his girlfriend.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

After all the celebration had died down, Michelle finally managed to escape the locker room. She grinned as she stepped outside, finding Brent waiting for her. To her slight disappointment, she saw he'd changed out of his dress whites and was now in a regular khaki duty uniform.

She walked up to him and went to hug him, but he held out his cell phone to her.

"Someone wants to congratulate you," he stated, and Michelle took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

She was answered by a scream and then Kailyn's voice telling her over and over how happy she was for her. The new Diva's Champion smiled brightly and talked with Kailyn for a few moments before she saw Brent looking like he wanted his phone back.

"Kailyn? I have to go, sweetie...your uncle wants his phone back. But I'll talk to you online tomorrow night, ok?"

After an affirmative from the seven-year-old, Michelle handed the phone back to Brent.

"Ok, Ms. Samuels...our deal was you could stay up long enough to talk to Michelle after her match. Now don't give Uncle Herbie any trouble when he puts you to bed, ok?"

_"He's not gonna put me to bed...he's snoring in his recliner,"_ was the response.

Michelle heard the response and burst out giggling, while Brent mentally cursed his uncle.

_"I think he's dreaming, too, Uncle Brent...I heard him mutter stuff like, 'Push up that column', and 'In the center they will break'."_

Brent bumped his head against the arena wall while Michelle descended into a fresh round of giggles.

"Kailyn, go to bed, sweetheart...I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, ok?"

_"Ok, Uncle Brent...I'm gonna sleep here in the living room with the dogs. Good night!"_

The phone went dead before Brent could say anything else. Brent sighed and flipped his phone closed.

"Yes, my niece is in excellent hands," he muttered sarcastically, causing Michelle to laugh some more before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go celebrate," she murmured seductively, all but mouthing the words against his lips.

"I've got a better idea," Brent replied. "Follow me."

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Michelle and Brent walked into the hotel lobby three hours later, Michelle with a dazed smile on her face. She'd just come back from the ride of her life. Brent had nearly risked destroying his career by surprising her with a nighttime flight in his F-18. The sight of flying over New York City in a fighter jet and making several slow circles around the Statue of Liberty at just-above-torch-height was something she'd never forget, and neither were the loops and fancy maneuvers he'd done that caused her to shriek and laugh in excitement.

As they waited for the elevator, Michelle's phone vibrated, signalling an incoming text message.

_Where __are__ you? The club's fantastic, and we all wanna celebrate your win!_

Michelle grinned as she texted a reply:

_I'm back at the hotel, but I'm not gonna be available for the rest of the night. Text me tomorrow afternoon sometime...I booked another 'private training session' :D_

She laughed when she saw Mickie's reply:

_Lucky you...I think I might try and book one of those tonight myself. Have fun! LOL_

"What's so funny?" Brent asked.

Michelle shook her head. "Just talking to Mickie about private training sessions."

"Ok..." Brent trailed off, looking totally lost.

When they got inside the room, the smell of roses overwhelmed them. Michelle gasped in surprise at seeing the huge expensive vase containing five dozen red roses that was sitting on the room's small desk. Noticing a card, she walked over and opened it.

_To the most beautiful Diva's Champion there ever will be. Congratulations, angel...you deserve it._

_XOXO,_

_Rebel_

Tears welled in Michelle's eyes as she walked over to Brent and hugged him. The couple was just about to kiss when Brent's cell phone rang.

"You gotta be kidding," the jet jock muttered, causing Michelle to giggle.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and frowned when he saw the number for Lieutenant Cade Hansen, his best friend in the squadron, displayed on the caller ID.

"Just leave it..." Michelle murmured against his neck, and she was surprised when he shook his head.

"I think I better take this...I know this person wouldn't call me this late unless it was absolutely necessary."

He answered the call and put it on speaker so he could keep his arms around his gorgeous companion.

"This better be good, Hansen," he muttered.

_"We're up, Rebel...we just got the word,"_ came the reply.

Brent's stomach dropped to the floor. _Please, God...not now!_

_"The_ Lincoln _departs in ten days...interception duty in the Gulf for six. Sorry to wake you, but I figured you'd wanna know right away."_

"Yeah...thanks." Brent's tongue felt like it weighed thirty pounds, so difficult was it for him to form words. He bid Hansen goodbye and ended the call. He felt like his entire world had been torpedoed from under him. Normally, he'd jump at the chance to be off again, but now with Kailyn in the mix, plus Michelle...oh God.

"What's wrong, babe?" Michelle's voice was filled with concern, and for the first time in nearly eight years, Brent felt like crying.

"My squadron's been called up for deployment," he forced the words out through his rapidly-tightening throat. "We're leaving in ten days. We're going to the Persian Gulf for six months."

He couldn't look at Michelle, in fear of seeing the 'it's-over-between-us' look on her face. He then stated the even more-forboding part of his news. "We'll be flying interception missions...meaning we could very well tangle with enemy fighters." He swallowed hard before concluding, "I'll understand if you wish to break it off between us here and now."

Michelle was stunned as she assimilated the news. Then she realized how resigned Brent sounded...that he fully expected her to drop him like a hot potato and say it was better if they didn't see each other again.

_No way in hell!_ her mind screamed.

Brent was shaken from the black hole of his thoughts by Michelle's hand on his shoulder. He braced himself before looking at her, and was stunned to see tears welling in her eyes.

"How long do we have?" she asked, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"I have to leave to go back to Virginia Beach at noon tomorrow," Brent replied.

"Then let's make the most of it," the beautiful blonde stated, before throwing herself into his arms.

The couple fell back on the bed, all thoughts of Brent's departure - and anything else, including protection - vanishing from their minds as they got lost in each other.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

At 11:30 the following morning, Michelle stood with Brent at the private airport, saying goodbye. Both were exhausted, their hunger for each other not having been satisfied until around six that morning, and they'd barely made it to the airport in time.

"I'm going to keep memories of last night handy for all those lonely nights in my quarters," Brent murmured, savoring the feel of the gorgeous Diva in his arms. Michelle nodded shakily, unable to say a word.

Brent pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Could I list you as Next-of-Kin? You know...just in case something should happen?"

Tears flowed down Michelle's cheeks as she failed to hide how touched she was by the jet jock's request. She nodded, but asked, "What about Kailyn and your uncle?"

"Don't worry...someone will also go and tell them," Brent replied. "But those arrangements are irrelevant because I don't plan on using them." He slipped his Academy ring off his finger, took her right hand, and slipped it onto her ring finger. "This is my promise to you that I'll be back."

_And then we'll talk about me putting a ring on your other hand_, his mind mentally added.

Brent refused to think about voicing such a thought at this particular juncture and simply kissed Michelle again. The couple was interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant, but your plane's ready for takeoff."

Brent sighed and rested his forehead against Michelle's. "I have to go...I'll try and call you before I leave."

Michelle nodded before they kissed one last time, trying to brand the taste and feel of the other's lips on their memories. Brent then pulled back and hugged Michelle tightly. Before separating completely, however, he turned and whispered something in her ear that made Michelle's heart melt.

"I love you, Shelly...remember that."

He then pulled away and headed outside to the tarmac before Michelle had a chance to answer. The new Diva's Champion watched him go, safe in the knowledge that he'd come back to hear her tell him the same thing in return.

**R & R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Aren't I nice to all my readers out there? Here I am, sick with the flu, with no pretty girl in a naughty nurses' outfit to take care of me, and I stay up until 1:45 A.M. writing this chapter.**

**This would've been posted on Monday, but 's login function was being a little bitch and wouldn't let me sign in.**

**I'm sad to report that we're almost at the end of the story, so next up for me will probably more of **_**The Doctor and the Diva**_**, along with (hopefully) updates for **_**Genie In A Bottle**_** and **_**The Auction**_**. It all depends on what I can come up with. I know there've been several questions as to why those particular stories haven't been updated in awhile, but like I just said, it all depends on what I can come up with. Don't worry, though: the stories ****will****get****finished****eventually****!**

**Anyway, here's Chapter Nine of **_**Dress Whites and Divas**_**...enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

_Two Months Later_

Michelle sat on the edge of her bed in her Seattle hotel room. For the past week, she hadn't felt like herself, and had been waking up feeling horrible every morning. Then something had clicked inside and she'd run out to the local drugstore, heavily disguised, to purchase what she needed.

She was jarred from her thoughts by her cellphone's alarm going off. She reset it for when she needed to get up the following day before taking a deep breath and going into the bathroom.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Ten minutes later, Mickie James and Shawn Michaels walked into Mickie's hotel room to find Mickie's Diva's Champion roommate sitting on the couch, staring off into space with a stunned look on her face.

"Michelle? What happened? What's wrong?" A chill went up Mickie's spine. "Is it Brent? Did something happen to him?"

She breathed a sigh of relief when Michelle absently shook her head.

"Did something happen to Kailyn?"

Another absent shake of the head.

"Something to do with your family?" Shawn ventured the question gently.

Yet another shake.

Mickie sighed and flopped down on the couch beside her friend. "Then what?"

Michelle laughed softly. "You two are gonna flip when I tell you."

"Now I gotta know!" Shawn whined like a little kid. "I can't stand the suspense!"

Michelle looked down and grinned. "You hear them?" she asked, apparently speaking to her lap. "That's your Aunt Mickie and Uncle Shawn talking."

Shawn got a confused look on his face and started looking around, actually kneeling down on the floor to see if there was anyone under the couch. Finding nothing, he stood back up, turned to his girlfriend, and shrugged.

Then Mickie let out an excited squeal that could've shattered glass, and threw her arms around Michelle, laughing excitedly.

"Oww..." Shawn muttered, rubbing his ear as his girlfriend danced around the room in excitement.

"You're pregnant?! That's fantastic!" Mickie screamed, hugging Michelle even tighter. "The first Diva baby! Well, actually, Ashley's the first one to have a baby, but she had hers before she became a Diva, so..."

Michelle rolled her eyes good-naturedly as Mickie clung to her and babbled excitedly.

"Um, sweetie, let the new mommy-to-be breathe," Shawn reminded the Women's Champ, which got Mickie to let go of Michelle's neck.

"Sorry!" Mickie told Michelle, before leaning down and speaking to Michelle's stomach. "Sorry, baby!"

Michelle giggled at Mickie's antics, while Shawn 'aww'ed fondly.

"Does Brent know yet?" Shawn asked quietly.

Michelle shook her head. "No, and I don't really want to email him this kind of news, you know? This is the type that should be told in person."

A sobering look came over Mickie's face. "You know you're going to have to relenquish your title, don't you?"

Michelle nodded. "The only thing I'm concerned about is the safety of my baby." She sighed. "I've got an appointment with Vince this afternoon...he's gonna flip when I tell him."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Mickie patted Michelle's hand comfortingly. "I'm sure most of the WWE roster's going to stand behind you."

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

That afternoon, Michelle nervously walked into Vince's office. The WWE Chairman stood and welcomed her pleasantly before resuming his seat behind his massive desk.

"Ms. McCool! What can I do for our Diva's Champion?"

Michelle sighed, bracing herself before she began. "I'm going to have to give up the title, sir."

Vince looked at her in confusion. "Why do you say that? The fans love you as Diva's Champ!"

Michelle shook her head. "It's not that, sir..." She took a deep breath before letting the bomb drop. "I'm pregnant."

Vince's jaw nearly hit the top of his desk. After a few moments, he stated quietly, "I'm assuming you know who the father is?"

Michelle nodded. "Do you remember the Navy Lieutenant who escorted me to the ring at The Great American Bash?"

Vince thought a moment before nodding as a small smile came over his face. "I thought there was something about the way you two acted around each other..." After another brief pause, he asked, "Does he know yet?"

Michelle shook her head. "I don't plan on telling him yet, either...his fighter squadron shipped out to the Persian Gulf two months ago, and I don't want to add to his stresses out there."

Vince nodded in understanding. "That's true. Anyway, you're right in that you'll have to relenquish the title...I don't want you wrestling again until after the baby's born, agreed?"

"Agreed, sir," Michelle nodded.

"Now, I suppose you'll want a temporary sabbatical to inform your boyfriend and his family, so for relenquishing the title, I'd like you to announce that you're pregnant in the ring on Smackdown!, and then announce a tournament - beginning that night - to determine who will replace you as Diva's Champion. That way, the WWE fans will think it's merely a way for the title to change hands...agreed?"

"Yes, sir."

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Friday night came, and Michelle was a bundle of nerves. Combined with her bout of morning sickness from earlier, and she was feeling pretty crappy by the time it was her turn in the ring.

She took a deep breath as her entrance music played, and started down to the ring, smiling and grabbing hands of various fans as she walked. She climbed into the ring and motioned for a microphone, then walked to center ring and smiled at the crowd.

"I have an announcement to make," she began. "This is my last night as Diva's Champion. On the advice of my doctor, I've decided to relenquish the title and take a sabbatical."

Cries of dismay were heard throughout the arena, and Michelle was touched by how many people seemed crushed that she was being forced to give up her belt.

"The reason for this is..." she paused and smiled down at her stomach, "I'm going to have a baby."

The arena resounded with cheers at the blonde's news, and Michelle wiped tears from her eyes before continuing.

"So starting tonight, there's going to be a tournament involving all the Divas on RAW, Smackdown!, and ECW to determine who will be the next Diva's Champion."

The crowd appeared to like that news, too, and Michelle smiled as she concluded her speech.

"Right now, I'd like to thank all my fans who've supported me, and to let you know that I'll be back soon, and that I will become Diva's Champion again!"

With that, she took her title belt off her shoulder, stared at it for a few moments, and handed it to ring announcer Justin Roberts.

No sooner was this done, however, than a new set of entrance music blared through the arena, and Maryse strode out, accompanied by RAW's Beth Phoenix. Despite her delicate condition, Michelle braced for a fight she knew was coming.

The two blondes joined Michelle in the ring, and Maryse grabbed her own microphone before getting in Michelle's face.

"Michelle McCool, jou sink jou ahr ze greatest? Vell, jou ahr not! I vill be ze great Divah's Shampyon, and lev jou een ze doust!"

She nodded to Beth Phoenix, and before Michelle could prevent it, the Glamazon had pinned both of Michelle's arms behind her back. Maryse smirked at the All-American Diva, an ugly gleam in her eyes.

"Jou ahr right aboot wan teeng, Michelle McCool...jou ahr goeeng on sabbahticahl, but not zoo af a babee! Jou ahr goeeng zoo recovehr from eenjourees!"

Fear crackled up Michelle's spine when she saw Maryse make a fist in preparation for slamming it into her stomach. The Canadian Diva started toward her, and Michelle started praying.

_Please not my baby...please not my baby..._

Suddenly the arena lights went out, a familiar gong sounded, and the fans went wild. Michelle's arms were released as she heard Beth going through the ropes and up the ramp, and when the lights came up, Maryse screamed.

The Undertaker stood between the two blondes, fixing Maryse with his cold, unblinking stare. Tazz and J.R. were going crazy at ringside, and before anyone could do anything, The Phenom grabbed Maryse and delivered a Tombstone Piledrive that shook the ring.

The crowd's reaction nearly lifted the roof off with cheers and applause. Then the gong sounded and the lights went out again, and when they came back on, the only person still in the ring was a motionless Maryse.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Backstage, The Undertaker set Michelle down by the gorilla position.

"Are you all right?" Mark Callaway demanded.

Michelle nodded. "Thanks...I had no idea something like that was scripted to happen."

"That's because it wasn't," Mark growled. "That bitch saw an opening and she took it. It makes me sick to think of what would've happened had I not come out there and if you were actually pregnant."

Michelle avoided The Phenom's gaze and remained silent. After a few moments, Mark got the message, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean you're actually...and she was going to...?" Words actually seemed to fail the Deadman before he turned back to the ring and headed for the curtain, murder in his eyes.

"Mark, wait...she's not worth it!" Michelle grabbed The Undertaker's arm and tried to pull him back.

The Undertaker paused and sighed. "You're right...she's not." He turned back to the former Diva's Champion. "May I ask who the father is?"

"The Navy Lieutenant who escorted me to the ring at The Great American Bash," Michelle replied. "I've been seeing him since we did that show in Norfolk a few months back."

"Does he know?"

Michelle shook his head. "He's a fighter pilot...his squadron got called to active duty two months ago, and he's out in the Persian Gulf right now. I don't want to tell him anything that might cause his concentration to slip."

"I can understand that," Mark acknowledged before fixing her with his patented Deadman stare. "If he hurts you, he's dead."

Michelle smiled up at him. "He won't...he told me he loved me before he left New York."

The Undertaker nodded and patted Michelle's arm before walking off down the hall. Michelle headed in the opposite direction to the Diva's locker room, where she found Maria and Ashley frantically pacing. When they noticed her, they ran over to Michelle and hugged her.

"Are you all right?!" Maria exclaimed. "Maryse has gone nuts or something!"

"Yeah...thank God it's just a storyline and you're not actually pregnant!" Ashley seconded.

Michelle's response was to merely lift her baggy t-shirt up to expose the slight bump of her stomach, and then cringe when two ear-splitting shrieks of excitement resounded off the walls of the locker room.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

The three F-18s streaked across the skies over the pristine blue water of the Persian Gulf. _Yes, this was the life_, Brent thought, or tried to convince himself it was, while another little voice in his head - one that'd been getting louder in recent months, by the way - kept saying repeatedly that the good life was back home in Richmond with a seven-year-old, a pro-Southern uncle, seven dogs with voracious appetites and inquisitive natures, and a blonde sports entertainer who was gorgeous beyond belief.

For the past three weeks, the _Abraham Lincoln_'s air group had encountered more aggression from the Iranian Air Force, and Brent was of the opinion that it was only a matter of time before the situation boiled over.

_"Ladies' Man to Rebel, come in,"_ Brent grinned as he heard Lt. Hansen's voice address him over the radio.

"This is Rebel, come in, Ladies' Man."

_"My RIO's picking up transmission on the enemy frequency. Call me crazy, but it sounds like plane-to-plane chatter in Chinese."_

Brent was about to reply when an alarm began buzzing in his cockpit:

_AIRCRAFT APPROACHING...TENTATIVE ID - MIG23_

Brent swore.

"Rebel flight: we got MiGs inbound! Everyone on your toes!"

He called back to his RIO, Ensign Jake Coulter. "Inform home base we've got MiGs inbound! If they fire we're gonna retaliate!"

_"Roger that!"_ was the response.

No sooner had Brent issued those orders than tracer streaked by his cockpit canopy. He swore and glanced around, finally spotting four distant specks growing larger by the second.

"Rebel Leader to flight: I see two MiGs, but keep your eyes peeled for more! Enemy aircraft on bearing 357 and closing, about 2,000 feet higher! They've challenged us, gentlemen...let's answer it!"

The two formations streaked past each other, with the Americans' radio picking up derogatory terms in Chinese.

_"Hey, those crates have Chinese Air Force markings!"_ yelled Lieutenant Junior Grade Marcus Phelps, the third pilot of Rebel flight.

"I don't give a shit if they've got smiley faces and dancing flowers painted on 'em!" Brent yelled. "They shot at us first, so we're clear to return the favor! Rebel flight: let's bring 'em down!"

Thirty seconds later, the battle was joined. Phelps and Hansen each took on one MiG, while Brent handled the remaining two. After several fancy maneuvers, Brent managed to get on the tail of one of his two opponents. A simple target lock and one Sidewinder missile later, and the MiG was a fireball dissolving in the sky.

_"Score one for the good guys!"_ Hansen's voice exulted, and Brent smiled briefly.

Suddenly the F-18 shook with bullet impacts, and then a fiery pain lanced through Brent's left shoulder. He glanced around frantically to see the second MiG nearly on his tail.

"Hang on, Jake!" he yelled, 'it's gonna get a little bumpy!"

With that, Brent kicked in the afterburners, and the F-18 surged ahead at maximum power, the MiG in hot pursuit. As they flew onward, Brent weaved back and forth so as to prevent the Chinese pilot from getting a target lock.

Suddenly the ominous whine of a confirmed target lock was heard in his headset, followed by the beeping of the computer informing him a missile was inbound. Was it all over?

Then a vision of a beautiful blonde with a killer smile and dark expressive eyes swam into his mind. _Is it all over?_ His mind asked again. _NO!_ another voice responded.

His shoulder screaming, Brent hit the afterburners again and pulled back on the joystick, nearly passing out from the g-forces as he performed a perfect Immelmann turn. The enemy missile was unable to respond to such a quick movement, and continued on course...

...while Brent came out of the move right behind the Chinese fighter for a perfect target lock.

"Catch this, Kwang," Brent snarled, and fired a Sidewinder.

A blinding flash seconds later and raucous cheering over the radio brought him out of a pain-filled haze.

_"Ladies' Man to Rebel: Nice move!"_

Brent looked around, saw the two remaining MiGs beating a hasty retreat and nodded in satisfaction.

"Rebel to flight: Keep an eye out for me...I'm hit."

_"We'll get you home, sir...don't worry,"_ Phelps' voice replied.

Brent's friends were true to their word. Brent managed to stay conscious long enough to call the ball and grab the first wire, and then it was lights out...

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Michelle climbed out of the taxi in front of the Samuels residence. She was somewhat nervous about simply showing up on their doorstep, especially with Brent gone, but she wanted to at least let his family know in person what was coming in seven months or so.

She glanced at her watch as the cab driver unloaded her suitcases. Kailyn would still be in school, but she noticed Herbie's pickup parked around back. After the cab pulled away, she lugged her suitcases to the door and rang the bell, grinning as she heard the deluge of excited barking from inside the house, and Herbie's shrill whistle to shut the dogs up.

Herbie opened the door, and smiled widely when he saw Michelle.

"Miss McCool! This is a nice surprise! C'mon in here and I'll get your bags."

Once he'd brought her bags inside, Herbie turned to Michelle and offered to take her coat.

_Here goes nothing,_ the All-American Diva thought as she removed her coat and handed it to Herbie.

Brent's uncle hung the coat in the closet before turning back to Michelle and noticing her stomach, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Oh, my," he murmured. "Am I correct in presuming that precious cargo you're carryin' is my nephew's?"

Michelle nodded, and Herbie smiled. "Congratulations...I know he's gonna be thrilled to death when he hears the news, him and Kailyn both."

He took Michelle's suitcases and put lugged them upstairs to Brent's room, and smiled upon seeing Michelle's surprised look.

"Don't look so surprised at me, darlin'...I know this is where you wanna be, and I know it's where he'd want you, too."

Michelle nodded, blushing slightly.

"Now, I'll leave you to get settled," Herbie replied, "and you can go with me to pick Kailyn up from school and surprise her."

Michelle nodded and smiled in thanks as Herbie left the room, closing the door behind him. Once he'd left, Michelle kicked off her shoes and laid down on the king-sized bed. Brent's cologne still clung to the sheets and the blonde Diva smiled before falling asleep and dreaming of her F-18 pilot.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

_Ten Days Later_

It was nearly dawn when Brent walked through the front door of his house. He was exhausted, but glad to be there. He hung his cover on the rack by the door, and had just removed his coat and placed it in the closet when the kitchen light suddenly snapped on an his uncle appeared in the doorway, brandishing his C.S.A. reenactment pistol.

"Damn Yankees think they can break in my house - Brent!"

"Hello to you too, Uncle," Brent responded drily, and Herbie exhaled in relief.

"Boy, you done gave me one helluva fright! What you doin' home?"

"Long story, Uncle...can it wait until tomorrow? Right now, I just wanna go upstairs and crash. I've got ten days of leave, so I'll be able to talk then."

Herbie grinned. "You go upstairs, I can practically guarantee you not gon' sleep."

"What the hell are you talking about, Uncle?" Brent was certainly in no mood for mind games.

"Miss McCool's in your room...she been stayin' with us for the past ten days. Looks like she's here for awhile, too, not that Kailyn or I'm complainin'."

Brent nodded, picked up his sea bag, and started for the stairs. "Goodnight, Uncle...see you in the morning."

"Night, son," Herbie responded, then added with a teasing glint to his voice, "Remember, Kailyn's asleep up there and she'll be up for cartoons in a few hours, so don't y'all let your reunion get too loud, hear?"

Brent merely continued up the stairs, his single-digit reply bringing a cackle of laughter from his uncle. He paused outside the door to his room, surprised at seeing a light on inside.

He turned the knob silently and opened the door to find Michelle lying on her side in the bed, asleep with a book in her hand. He stepped inside, shut the door, and placed his sea bag on a nearby chair to unpack tomorrow before walking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, and brushing a few strands of hair out of Michelle's face and tucking them behind her ear.

The movement caused the blonde Diva to stir and open her eyes. When she saw Brent, her eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face.

"How...?" she trailed off, amazed at seeing him in the flesh.

"Long story," Brent replied.

"For how long?" was her next question.

Brent sighed. "For good...I've been reassigned as an instructor at Virginia Beach."

Michelle looked him over, quite impressed with the sight of the F-18 pilot in his dress blues. She glanced at his sleeve, and noticed a thin gold stripe in between the two larger ones. Brent noticed her looking at them and grinned at her.

"Just call me _Lieutenant Commander_ Samuels now...thanks from the Navy for my latest achievement."

When Michelle looked at him with interest, Brent told her of his encounter with the MiGs. The attractive Diva blanched when he told her of his wounding, and tears brimmed her eyes when he told her how he'd remained conscious long enough to successfully land his F-18 on the _Lincoln_'s deck.

"So," Brent concluded, "naturally an American pilot shooting down two Chinese fighter jets would provoke an international incident, but Beijing backed down when my flight tapes and the testimony from my RIO and the other four members of my flight who were with me that day proved that the Chinese fired first and that we Americans merely put an end to the fight, not started it."

He paused before adding, "Those two victories brought me to five confirmed kills, making me the first confirmed 'ace' in the world since the Vietnam War. Naturally, the Navy didn't want to take the chance of me getting shot down or killed somehow, so they shipped me home and plopped me in an instructor's position where I'm safe."

He stood up, walked over to his sea bag, and withdrew three small cases before returning to the bed with them and handing them to Michelle. "I thought you'd like to see these."

Michelle smiled, impressed with the Purple Heart, but it was the second and third medals that made her cry. Tears coursed down her cheeks when she gazed at the Distinguished Flying Cross and the Navy Cross mounted perfectly in their cases.

"We're so proud of you, Brent," she murmured, reaching up to hug him.

"_We're_ proud of me?" Brent pulled back slightly and looked at Michelle uncertainly, apparently thinking the Diva had an imaginary friend or something. Michelle merely smiled and pulled down the blankets, exposing her stomach.

"Yeah, _we're_ proud of you," she reiterated, placing Brent's hand on her stomach.

The jet jock's eyes traveled down to where she'd placed his hand, and his eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

"Holy shit...are you serious?" he asked, his eyes telling Michelle he was trying hard not to let himself hope.

Michelle nodded. "The night before you left New York."

It was at that moment that Brent remembered the present he'd picked up for Michelle in France on his way home. He'd planned on asking her to fly in whenever she had a couple days off and giving it to her then, but this was even better.

"Remember how I gave you my Academy ring as a promise to come back?" When she nodded, he slipped the present out of his uniform coat pocket without her seeing, and thumbed the box open.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to exchange it for this instead."

He held up the box containing the 3/4-carat diamond ring from Toulouse in Paris. The second the All-American Diva saw it, she brought her hand to her mouth and started crying.

Brent took her left hand in his and gazed into her eyes.

"Michelle, will you marry me?"

Michelle didn't trust her voice to work, so she merely nodded emphatically as she wiped her eyes. Brent slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and then kissed the living daylights out of her. Of course, one thing led to another, and the couple's reunion became quite enthusiastic.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

About three hours later, Brent and Michelle were awakened by the sounds of puppies barking and two different tones of laughter: Kailyn's and Spongebob's.

"Time to get up..." Michelle murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to her fianceé.

"Must we?" Brent groaned, causing Michelle to giggle.

His answer came in the form of his bedroom door opening and Kailyn peeking in. She gasped when she saw Brent, and ran for the bed.

"Uncle Brent...you're home!" she screamed, and launched herself onto the bed, followed by four enthusiastic puppies, two of which immediately crawled up and started licking Brent's face while Michelle watched and giggled.

"Ok, ok...I'm up!" Brent groaned, sitting up to hug his niece.

"Did Michelle tell you she's gonna have a baby?" Kailyn asked, and Brent nodded, grinning at his fianceé over Kailyn's head.

"Yeah, she mentioned something about that earlier." He smiled at Kailyn. "How'd you like it if Michelle joined this family permanently?"

Kailyn's eyes widened. "Do you mean it? Like if you and her got married?"

Brent nodded and Kailyn smiled. "That'd be so cool!" Then she noticed the ring on Michelle's hand, and both adults winced at the earsplitting scream of excitement that followed. Kailyn launched herself at Michelle and hugged her tightly before jumping off the bed and running out the door to the top of the stairs.

"UNCLE HERBIE! COME QUICK!" Kailyn yelled down the stairs before running back into Brent's bedroom.

Not five minutes later Herbie burst into the room, carrying his C.S.A. pistol and followed by the remaining dogs.

"What? Where's the fire, young'un?" he looked around frantically.

"Uncle Brent and Michelle are getting married!" Kailyn bounced up and down on the bed as the puppies jumped with her, Brent ran his hand over his face and groaned, and Michelle giggled.

A wide smile came over Herbie's face. "Hot damn! 'Bout time you showed you had brain one in yo' head, boy! This calls for a celebration...y'all get dressed and we'll go out for breakfast, my treat."

Herbie strode from the room and headed back downstairs, and Kailyn jumped off the bed and ran to her room, the dogs following close behind. Once they were alone, Brent turned to Michelle and smiled at her.

"You're sure you wanna get mixed up with this crazy family?"

The kiss Michelle gave Brent in response left no doubt in his mind that she was sure.

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Well, here it is...the final chapter of **_**Dress Whites & Divas**_**! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed the story, and I hope you like this chapter as well. Even though this story's ending, there are still some stories I've got unfinished, so expect updates to **_**Genie In A Bottle**_** and **_**The Auction**_** at some point soon.**

**Again, here's the conclusion to the story. Watch for some hilarious hijinks from everyone's favorite prankster duo, a fantastic wedding, and a surprise hope for the future for our resident Confederate. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

_Nine Months Later_

Brent stood on the porch of the villa on the shores of St. Kitt's in the U.S. Virgin Islands, watching the incredible sunset and listening to the waves crashing against the beach. The past nine months had been one helluva ride, mainly due to the planning of the wedding and the sensation the event itself had turned out to be. But it had started getting really interesting about two months ago...

_Two Months Previous_

Brent was roughly awakened out of a very pleasurable dream wherein he was standing on the deck of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, watching all the carrier battle groups in the U.S. Navy parade in review before him, and everyone around him was nodding respectfully when he looked their way, and addressing him as '_Admiral_ Samuels'. He especially liked the uniform he wore in the dream, in particular the four-star shoulderboards and the pin signifying he was Chief of Naval Operations.

Then he came back to awareness, and the fact that he had only two-point-five stripes to his name, not four stars, but he considered the fact that he was lying in bed next to an incredibly gorgeous blonde a major plus. He started to smile, thinking his lovely fiancée had woken him for some late-night fun, but then he remembered Michelle had been slowly tapering them off of their very active sex life as she got nearer and nearer her due date. Sex itself had stopped altogether when Michelle had hit her seventh month, and Herbie had taken great delight in giving Brent website addresses that he said would 'help him through these rough times'.

Brent looked up blearily at Michelle. "Wha...?" he murmured, only half-coherent.

"It's time," Michelle replied, running a hand over her stomach.

"'Mmm-kay...five more minutes," Brent murmured, rolling onto his side and snuggling into his pillow again. Within seconds, he was back reviewing the fleet.

Michell growled in frustration when she realized Brent had fallen back asleep, so she did the one thing she could think to do:

"Rebel flight, scramble!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and then burst out laughing when Brent sprang from the bed, grabbed the first article of clothing he could find, and started pulling it on his legs, thinking it was his flight suit.

Brent came back to full consciousness to find himself standing by his side of the bed, his right leg in the sleeve of Michelle's bathrobe, and his gorgeous fiancée lying on the pillows, laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"What the hell am I doing?" he muttered, which only served to make Michelle laugh even harder.

"I said...and then you..." Michelle gasped out through her laughter, not making any sense at all, which only served to make Brent raise an eyebrow at her.

Then a contraction hit, and Michelle winced in pain.

"Babe, it's time."

At that, Brent came fully awake and forced himself not to panic.

"Ok, let's get you up and get you to the hospital."

Getting to the car was a journey in itself, for Kailyn heard them going downstairs and was ecstatic when she found out her cousin was about to arrive. The two puppies that had been sleeping in her room started barking excitedly, which of course woke the other dogs and, in turn, Herbie, who corralled all the dogs out onto the back porch and then followed Brent, Michelle, and Kailyn into the garage where Brent's new Chevy Trailblazer waited. Herbie had bought Brent the SUV over Brent's protests, claiming that the antique Cadillac was not exactly a family car designed for everyday use.

Michelle's water broke as they made their way into the garage toward the car, and the blonde reddened in embarrassment.

"Don't you worry none, darlin'," Herbie reassured her, "it's a natural part of childbirth. Besides it's only the garage floor...it'll dry."

After loading his fiancée into the car, buckling her seatbelt, and shutting the door, Brent turned to his uncle and looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's bodily fluids, Uncle...you can't just 'let it dry'!"

Herbie rolled his eyes. "Fine...I'll go to Lowe's and buy me a pressure washer first thing tomorrow. Now git that girl to the hospital so she don't have that young'un on the freeway...me and Kailyn'll follow you in my truck."

Brent nodded, got in the car and drove off.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Brent sat in Michelle's hospital room surrounded by Divas. Since the company had been in Richmond doing a inter-brand house show, most of the Divas had been in the area. The only exceptions were the heel Divas - whom no one cared to invite - and Torrie Wilson, who - along with Phil - had flown to Boise to visit her parents after the house show had ended.

As of that moment, Mickie, Maria, Candice, Stacy, Ashley, Barbie, and Lillian were all sitting or standing in the room, chatting to Michelle or amongst themselves, and they greeted Melina and Adam when they arrived about five minutes later. Hunter and Shawn had been in the room earlier, but Hunter had motioned Shawn outside after about ten minutes and neither had been seen since, which could only mean trouble. John, Randy, Chris, and Dave had decided to hang out in the waiting room, and Jeff and Matt had gone in search of the vending machines.

Michelle had just panted through a particularly bad contraction when a nurse came into the room.

"Do any of you happen to know the five men who are racing wheelchairs in the hallway like little kids?"

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Mickie groaned, while Stacy placed a hand over her eyes in embarrassment and Maria and Barbie giggled.

"And do you know the two men who are taking turns using an empty medicine cart like a skateboard? One has long dark hair and the other's got streaks of purple, yellow, and blue in his hair."

"Oh, no..." Ashley muttered, and Candice groaned.

"Was there a big, well-dressed guy with them?" Lillian asked, and the nurse nodded.

"He's still sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine. I approached him and asked him to get his friends under control, and he told me he had no idea who that unruly bunch was."

Lillian smiled, Melina giggled, and even Adam smirked at that answer. The former World Heavyweight Champion stood up.

"I'll get them to stop, don't worry," he stated firmly, and headed out the door, the nurse following.

Two minutes later, the group in Michelle's room heard Chris yell, "Let's get him!" followed by running feet and then fast-rolling wheels. Two minutes later, Matt and Jeff strolled in, Jeff munching from a bag of Skittles.

"All right, where's the rest of your group?" Mickie demanded, her question causing Matt to grin and Jeff to snort back laughter.

"They didn't take too kindly to Adam telling them to stop their horseplay," he informed everyone.

"The last we saw of them, they were chasing Adam down the hall in their wheelchairs," Jeff stated with a grin on his face while Mickie, Stacy, and Melina groaned, Maria reddened in embarrassment, and Barbie burst out laughing.

About ten minutes later, Adam strode into the room, casting a black look behind him as John, Randy, and Chris followed with sheepish looks on their faces, five hospital security guards behind them.

Melina immediately went over to Adam and starting consoling him. Barbie tried to be mad at Chris, but she burst out laughing the second she met his eyes. All John and Randy had to do was give Maria and Stacy puppy eyes and they were forgiven.

"Wait a minute..." Mickie demanded. "Where are the other two?"

The man who appeared to be the senior of the five guards spoke up.

"_Those_ two got away," he growled. "We're going to look for them now."

One of the other guards came back in the room.

"Um, sir, I just got a radio from a nursing station on 5 North about two idiots riding a large floor buffer at high speed down the hallway..."

The senior guard swore under his breath and stalked out of the room, Mickie put her hands over her face in embarrassment and screamed, and the others laughed.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

About twenty minutes went by, and suddenly the door opened and Hunter and Shawn strolled in, looking very pleased with themselves.

"The hospital's fun, Hunter!" Shawn exclaimed like a little kid.

"See, what'd I tell ya?" his fellow DX member replied.

"You get caught by the security guards?" John asked, as the others looked for said guards.

Shawn snorted with laughter, while Hunter grinned smugly and shook his head.

"Nope. See, we found a second big floor buffer and split up. Shawn went up one floor while I kept the guards busy, and when the guards received a radio about Shawn, they all piled into an elevator and headed upstairs. When the elevator doors opened, Shawn was waiting for them on his floor buffer. He drove it into the elevator and pinned the guards into one corner, then hopped off, pressed all the buttons for every floor, and then pressed the 'Door Close' button before escaping."

Hunter grinned. "Those guards are gonna be in there awhile. Nice work, Shawn," he congratulated The Heartbreak Kid, who grinned an 'aw, shucks' grin while John, Chris, and Randy laughed.

Shawn felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned, he found himself face-to-face with his girlfriend.

"Hi, honey..." he grinned nervously as Mickie raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess you're gonna yell at me now, huh?"

Mickie shook her head. "I could, but I know it won't do any good."

"True," The Showstopper conceded, and Mickie shook her head and laughed.

"You're hopeless," she stated as she hugged her boyfriend.

At this point, Herbie and Kailyn arrived, and Kailyn was fussed over by her group of honorary aunts.

"It's a convention in here," Herbie joked as he made himself comfortable in a chair before turning to the guys and pulling out a pack of cards. "Grab that table over there...who's up for some five-card stud?"

Two minutes later, there was a poker game going in one corner of the room between Herbie, John, Randy, Adam, and Dave, while Kailyn played Monopoly with her Uncles Hunter, Shawn, Chris, Jeff, and Matt and the Divas chatted with Michelle and Brent.

"Now I haven't been looking in awhile, mind you," Herbie stated, "but on my way up to the room, I saw the most gorgeous blonde woman wandrin' the halls. Looked like she was lookin' for something. I was gon' stop her and ask her, but she got on another elevator 'fore I could say anything. _Gor_geous woman...pretty eyes, very well-endowed."

Most of the guys nodded in polite appreciation, wisely not saying anything with their significant others well within earshot. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"C'mon in," Brent called out.

"Is someone having a baby in here?" a familiar voice called out as Trish Stratus walked in. All the Divas got up to say hello, and Trish walked over, leaned down, and hugged Michelle.

"Sorry I haven't been to see you before now," she replied, "I've been busy with stuff in Toronto." She glanced over at Brent and gave him an appreciative once-over. "Is this Daddy?"

Michelle nodded. "Trish, this is my fiancé."

"Lieutenant Commander Brent Samuels," Brent introduced himself. "It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Stratus." He indicated Kailyn. "The girl over there trouncing Y2J, DX and the Hardys at Monopoly is my niece Kailyn, and the gentleman playing poker with the rest of the guys is my uncle."

Trish smiled in greeting at Kailyn before turning to Herbie. "I saw you in the hallway a few minutes ago."

Herbie smiled at her, turning on the Southern charm full-force. "H. Q. Tanner III, Chairman of S & H Petroleum and a patron of the Confederacy. Charmed, m'dear," he introduced himself, actually bending over and kissing Trish's hand as Brent rolled his eyes, Michelle suppressed a grin, and Trish giggled.

The various groups resumed their activities, with Michelle's contractions increasing steadily, and after about ten minutes, a doctor came in. He didn't look at all pleased at finding a packed house when he walked in, either.

"Hey!" he called out, looking around in annoyance.

"Hey!" The group playing Monopoly yelled back, causing the Divas to giggle.

"This isn't a party!" the doctor snapped.

"Yeah, but now that _you're_ here..." Chris joked, causing laughter throughout the room.

The doctor glared at Y2J before looking under the sheet at the foot of the bed and turning to the nurse that had come with him.

"Let's move her into Delivery, and get everyone save for the family out of here!"

"Read 'em and weep, boys...straight flush!" Herbie announced, causing his fellow players - save for Dave, who'd wisely sat out that hand and was now sitting back and grinning - to swear under their breaths. Herbie chuckled as he collected his winnings from the center of the table.

"All right, boys, y'all heard Trapper John...let's move this game into the waitin' room."

Gradually the Michelle's 'extended family' left the room, until finally only the doctor and nurse, Herbie, Kailyn, and the parents-to-be remained.

"C'mon, young'un," Herbie addressed Kailyn, "you got a Monopoly game to finish, I got money to win, and yo' uncle and the pretty lady in the bed got a baby to bring into the world." He turned to Brent and Michelle. "We'll see you in a while."

Once they'd gone, Brent turned to his beautiful fiancée.

"To quote DX," he joked, "Are you ready?"

Michelle grinned up at him and nodded. "Let's do this."

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Less than thirty minutes later, Brent was contemplating how possible it was to be so in love with a person seconds after seeing them for the first time. He smiled down at his newborn daughter, Alissa Rose Samuels, before glancing over at Alissa's mother - who was currently asleep - and then turned to the nurse who was checking Michelle's vital signs.

"Could I take her out to the waiting room for a few minutes and show everyone? Otherwise you're gonna have a crowd back here very shortly, and that includes the two people who've raised hell with security for most of the night."

The nurse apparently knew who Brent was talking about, for she readily agreed to him taking Alissa out to the waiting room.

The second Brent stepped through the doors, he was surrounded by Herbie, Kailyn, and an entire horde of anxious new aunts and uncles.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Brent began, "I'd like to introduce you to Alissa Rose Samuels, future WWE Diva."

He placed Alissa in Herbie's arms and smiled as his uncle held his new grand-niece.

"Boy, you gon' be in a heap o' trouble when this one gets older," Herbie murmured softly.

One-by-one, each person got the chance to hold the newest member of the WWE family. After her turn had passed, Mickie walked over to Shawn, wiping tears from her eyes. Shawn, seeing her doing so, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. The Women's Champion curled into her boyfriend's chest and stayed like that for a few moments.

Shawn was about to see if Mickie had fallen asleep on her feet when he heard her mumble something against his shirt.

"What was that, sweetheart?" he asked, and Mickie pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I want one," she stated.

"Want one what?" Shawn asked, clueless as to what he was getting himself into.

"One of those," Mickie indicated Alissa, who was now being held by Ashley.

Shawn's eyes widened when he realized what Mickie was referring to, but then he turned to her and smiled.

"Ok," he replied, and Mickie grinned at him.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Shawn's easy acceptance of Mickie's request prompted the other Divas to look hopefully at their own significant others.

John Cena smiled nervously when he noticed the look in Maria's eyes.

"Um hey, 'Ria...how 'bout them Red Sox?" he asked, his voice fairly high-pitched.

His girlfriend merely walked over to him, wrapped her arms about his neck, and kissed him thoroughly, pressing her body against his in all the right places, and whispered something in his ear before pulling back and giving him a sultry look.

"Well, we're gonna go back to the hotel," John stated seconds later, yawning fakely. "We're both really tired, so..."

"Us too," Chris put in dazedly, probably due to the things Barbie was whispering in his ear.

Melina simply murmured something in Adam's ear, got up, and walked out of the room. Adam following less than two seconds later, his interest fixed solely on her. Gradually, the WWE couples left the room after offering their congratulations to the new parents, until only Hunter and Trish were left standing by Brent, Herbie, and Kailyn.

"The next few months are sure gonna be interesting," Hunter remarked, grinning. "I'd give a year's salary to be in the room when all the Divas who just left tell Vince they're pregnant."

The other adults laughed as Hunter clapped Brent on the shoulder before heading out as well.

"I'm gonna take Alissa back to the room," Brent told his uncle before turning to Kailyn. "Why don't you come lie down on the couch in there? I know you're tired."

Kailyn nodded sleepily and followed her uncle, leaving Herbie and Trish alone in the waiting room.

"Did that bring back memories?" Trish asked, smiling at Herbie.

Herbie shook his head. "No, Sally and I were never blessed with children...she couldn't have any because of her weak heart. We always wanted children, though." He sighed. "She's been gone going on twenty-six years now."

Trish nodded in commisseration. "My ex-husband told me he didn't really want kids, and then lo and behold his twenty-one-year-old legal assistant from the office is suddenly pregnant with twins. Funny, huh?"

"Oh, hilarious," Herbie replied, and was then struck with inspiration. "Might I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Trish's answer was merely to smile and nod before heading for the exit, and as he followed her, Herbie was pleased to realize that he didn't feel as old as he usually did. He chuckled inwardly, telling himself that the fifties were the new forties, or so a magazine title he'd seen had alluded. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

_Present Day_

Michelle's laughter from the room brought Brent back inside.

"What's so funny?" he asked his gorgeous new wife, leaning down to plant a kiss on her neck.

"The pictures Hunter and Shawn sent us of the meeting Vince had with the roster," Michelle giggled.

Brent laughed as he remembered Hunter's prediction coming true: At a recent meeting with the entire active roster, Mickie, Maria, Stacy, Barbie, Candice, Ashley, Melina, and Lillian had made special announcements one after the other, and news of the WWE Chairman's collapse from nerves had hit the news about an hour later. Of course, DX had been right there in the thick of things, gleefully snapping pictures of Vince's stunned looks for posterity.

Two days after the meeting, Maryse's reign as WWE Diva's Champion was challenged - and ended - by a surprise return from Christy Hemme, who'd jumped ship from TNA when she heard of all the openings in the WWE Divas roster, and she was joined in her return by Gail Kim and a recently-recalled Victoria.

RAW's Divas Battle Royal for the Women's Championship the following Monday was even better. Beth Phoenix's thoughts that she could simply walk out to the ring and take the title for herself were brought to an abrupt halt when - in addition to Jillian and Layla - she found herself challenged by the returning Trish Stratus. With such a legend in the ring, the outcome was a foregone conclusion; the arena roof was nearly lifted off due to the cheering as the now-eight-time Women's Champion lifted the title over her head.

Brent glanced down at the computer screen again, which was now displaying pictures of his and Michelle's wedding.

It had been a dream affair for both bride and groom. Michelle got the huge fairytale wedding she'd always wanted, and Brent saw his wish of getting married in the Naval Academy chapel fulfilled. When the resident Chaplain informed them when they'd called to book the chapel that he'd be unable to perform the ceremony himself, the happy couple had gotten the idea to involve one of Michelle's coworkers. Needless to say, Shawn - who was a certified Evangelical minister - was deeply touched at being asked to officiate.

Predictably, the groom wore his dress whites, and when the Chief of Naval Operations heard who the bride was, he was only too happy to authorize the three groomsmen and the officiate to wear identical uniforms as well, albeit with blank shoulder insignia. The guys kept the news secret from the girls until they appeared to walk them down the aisle, and many a WWE fan - and nearly including the Maid of Honor and the three bridesmaids as well - swooned at the sight of Shawn Michaels, John Cena, and the Hardys in dress whites. Herbie - as Brent's best man - didn't have to worry about getting special authorization for wearing a uniform; he merely dug out his dress whites from his days in the Marines and polished his pair of Captain's bars.

The ceremony went off without a hitch - Shawn didn't miss a beat, despite Hunter making goofy faces at him in an effort to get him to laugh, only to earn himself a smack upside the head from Stephanie when she saw what he was doing - and when the happy couple emerged from the chapel they were met by a massive chorus of Rebel yells as Herbie's entire reenactment group - all in full uniform with the unit's colors proudly displayed - greeted them, and the reenactment group's band played 'Dixie' as Brent and Michelle walked through two arches of sabers, the first from Brent's Navy buddies and a second from Herbie's reenactment group. As they were about to get in the limousine, a flight of F-18s screamed by overhead and dipped their wings in salute.

"How's Alissa doing?" Brent asked.

"She's doing fine," Michelle replied. "and loving the attention she's getting from her cousin, her Uncle Herbie, and Auntie Trish."

Brent chuckled softly as he sat down beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her. The WWE Women's Champion had taken some time off - only doing televised shows until the Samuels came back from their honeymoon - and gone to stay with Herbie and Kailyn in Norfolk to help out. Herbie was being pretty close-mouthed about the status of his relationship with the legendary Diva - merely stating they were taking things one day at a time - but Brent was glad his uncle had found someone again after nearly thirty years of being single.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by his gorgeous new wife setting her laptop aside and snuggling against him.

"You know," Michelle murmured against Brent's neck, "our six weeks of waiting is up now, and we are on our honeymoon..." she trailed off, letting the sentence hang, the implications clear.

"We are, aren't we?" Brent replied before standing up, pulling Michelle to her feet, sweeping her into his arms, and starting toward their bedroom. As his wife's laughter filled his ears, and her fingers toyed with the hair at the base of his skull, Brent was filled with a sense of completion, and when he laid Michelle on their bed and gazed into her soulful dark eyes, he knew there was no place in the world he'd rather be at that moment except for where he was right then.

Well, except maybe with his newborn daughter, with his wife at his side...

Then he kissed the former Diva's Champion, and for a long time after that, he didn't think of anything at all.

**THE****END**


End file.
